Part of Our Lives
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: Ever since Riley tried to run away from home, she has tried her best to get used to living in a new home. But with severe family changes, school, friendship, bullies, falling in love and growing up, it was be harder than Riley thought it would be.
1. Friends and Bullies

**Oh my, a new story? Already? Well, I was pretty excited to publish this so...here you go! I heard a lot of my supporters saying how they're looking forward to my new story so wait no more, everyone! Here is the first chapter! Don't think that stories like these will get boring to you because there's going to be a lot of drama, suspense, friendship, and even romance (a little bit)! Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! Read on! :)**

...

As the alarm clock in Riley Andersen's room let out a little _beep,_ Riley immediately stopped the clock and woke up with excitement because of a very special day: It was her birthday. Turning 12 years old, becoming a pre-teen...she felt like she was growing up so fast. She rushed out of bed and zoomed to the kitchen only to find her parents looking at her and smiling at her.

"Happy birthday, Monkey!" Bill, Riley's Dad, said happily. He motioned for her to follow him, leading her to a bunch of presents in the living room. Riley gasped with shock, knowing that her parents have never gave her this much presents before. But she didn't worry about that; she got a lot of presents to open and she couldn't wait to see what she got!

Inside Riley's head, there were six presents set up by the console. The three emotions, Anger, Disgust, and Fear, were hiding behind the couch, feeling excited about the surprise they were gonna make for Joy and Sadness. Since these two opposite emotions were born on the exact day Riley was born, it was their birthdays too, or what emotions call, "anniversaries".

As Joy and Sadness went to the living room together, like they always did now, they jumped as they heard a loud " _Surprise!_ " by the three emotions. The two emotions were shocked with what they were seeing, since emotions like Anger, Disgust, or Fear, aren't very cheerful emotions that they wouldn;t even _think_ about planning a party, especially a surprise one.

"Wow! You guys...I can't believe you did this!" Joy said filled with jolly like she always is. "This means so much to us! Thank you!"

"And I thought Joy was the party planner," Sadness said. "But, yeah, thank you. This is cool...I guess."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Disgust replied. "Open these."

There were long presents that were perfectly wrapped by Disgust. They both opened it (although Joy was opening it super quick) and there were white boxes. They opened the white boxes to find beautiful, shiny long dresses inside. Joy's was ice blue, long and felt really smooth. It was like an ice princess dress!

Sadness' was dark blue and it had little jewels in the middle of the dress. It was long-sleeved, sparkly and it looked gorgeous on the blue emotion.

"Wow Disgust! You made these, did you?" Joy asked.

Disgust nodded. "And I knew these would totally suit you," she said triumphantly.

"I like mine..." Sadness said, looking at her beautiful outfit.

Disgust smiled. "I'm glad you do," she said. "I mean, pfft. Why would I make a dress that wouldn't even be your color or size? That's just _not_ me."

Joy and Sadness looked at each other and chuckled (Sadness just let out a weak smile) and thanked Disgust happily, as they began to open the rest of the presents they have received.

Riley, however, was having the time of her life! She has got a new hockey helmet, a new pair of ice skates, a notebook to draw or write in, well-designed clothing, makeup that Riley could start using, some books that Riley could read, and a gift card to a shopping mall that she would enjoy.

"Wow! I love these! Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!" Riley said merrily.

"Anything to make your birthday a success, sweetheart!" Jill, Riley's Mom, replied.

"And wait! We still have one more special present for you!" Bill said thrillingly.

"Another one? What is going on?!" Anger barked suspiciously.

"Aw, c'mon! It's a present! It's so exciting!" Joy said hopping around.

Riley realized that it was just a box. She opened the box, revealing one of the most precious and amazing presents that Riley could ever have in her life.

"A _puppy?!_ " Riley squealed.

"Yep!" Bill said beaming. "We decided that you needed a little fella to take care of yourself! So here you go! A cute little terrier just for you! What do you want to name it?"

"Hm..." Riley said thoughtfully.

"Ooh! There's so many names to choose from!" Joy said overjoyed.

"Oh and it'll have to be a girl name," Bill added.

"A girl name!" Joy jumped. "Hmm...Abby? Nellie? Cassie? Nia? Annie? Stella-"

"All lame names," Disgust interrupted.

"Gracie? Ginger? Daisy? Coco? Jasmine-"

"Would you shut your mouth already?" Anger said annoyed.

"Um...how about Penny?" Sadness randomly asked.

The four emotions looked at her making the blue emotion blush.

"Um, I was just making a suggestion-"

"Actually," Disgust interrupted. "I like that name. It's cool for a terrier."

"I gotta admit that I agree," Anger muttered.

"Yeah," Fear said putting a thumbs-up. "I like it."

"Cool! Penny it is!" Joy said excitedly. She pressed a button on the console and Riley's eyes widened with her name idea.

"How about Penny?" Riley suggested.

"Any name you want!" Bill said joyously.

"It is a cute name, though!" Jill said delighted. "Great idea, Riley!"

Riley smiled lightheartedly.

"Nice work, Sadness!" Joy congratulated to the blue emotion.

Sadness smiled delicately. "Oh...thank you," she said pleasingly.

...

Ever since Riley ran away from home, she has been having trouble with making friends. She tried to sit with some students but she felt too shy. It was hard for Joy to do her job because she's having the feeling of shyness too. She didn't know why, but she felt nervous about what people would think of her girl. She has never felt like this before but she was certain it was because of the emotional adventure at the Mind World and what she has been doing wrong her whole life.

Riley, a lonely ghost, was entering the school grounds when she was suddenly bumped by someone. Not the type of bump that makes someone fall to the ground; the type of bump that causes her to drop something. She thought it was a boy at first playing around with her but it ended up being a frantic girl picking up Riley's stuff for her.

"Sorry about that," the girl said. She handed Riley her book, which she dropped, and as Riley took the book, she was shocked with how young the girl looked.

But she didn't worry about that. "It's okay," she said politely. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm new here so this school still needs time to get used to." She chuckled.

"Oh...you're new here?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Riley replied. "I'm Riley Andersen and I'm from Eden Prairie, Minnesota."

"Oh my, you traveled far, did you?" the girl said feeling surprised.

"Yeah, in a freaking station wagon," Riley said rolling her eyes playfully.

"I know the feeling of moving," the girl said. "It takes time to get used to your new home and everything."

"Yeah, it was pretty hard for me for the first couple of days," Riley said. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Catherine," the girl introduced. "Catherine Martin."

"Wow, Catherine? What a pretty name!" Riley complimented. "I sometimes thought my name was for kids."

"I like your name," Catherine smiled. "It's cute."

Riley smiled at her, when the bell started to ring. Students started rushing inside the school to get to their classes. It was like a stampede!

"What class do you have first?" Catherine asked as the walked inside the school.

"History," Riley answered.

"Oh, I have math," Catherine said. "What do you have after that?"

"Computer class," Riley said.

"After that?"

"Math but I have lunch before."

"After that?" Catherine looked worried.

"Language Arts."

Catherine sighed. "I got nothing with you on these classes," she said. "What do you have fifth period?"

"Art."

"After that?"

"Catherine-"

"Please tell me." She had a begging face which made Riley feel bad.

Riley sighed. "Science with lunch at the end.

"After that?"

Riley started to feel annoyed. "Biology."

"After that?" Riley could tell that Catherine was super duper nervous.

"Gym," Riley replied.

Catherine gasped. " _YES!_ Thank God!"

"What?"

"We have gym together!"

"Oh really?" Riley started to feel better.

"Yes! But it sucks that it's not until eighth period. I wish we had more classes together."

Riley just nodded in response.

"That Catherine woman drives me insane," Disgust said in dismay.

"That's sad," Sadness whimpered from the corner.

"Aw, c'mon guys! She's our first friend here! We should be lucky that we met someone as cool as her!" Joy said blissfully.

"Whatever," Disgust said rolling her eyes.

"Well, see you soon!" Catherine called as she headed the other way.

"Bye!" Riley called back rushing to history.

...

After two hours of boredom, Riley bought her school lunch (which she really wasn't a big fan of but eats the food anyway), she tries to find somewhere to sit. She was gonna go sit on the bench once again when she heard someone call her name.

"Riley!" It was Catherine, standing up and waving at her. Riley grinned and sat by her. There was a boy sitting across from her.

"Riley, this is Caden, my twin brother," Catherine said pointing to the boy. "And Caden, this is Riley, a friend of mine."

"Hi," Caden said. He had a deep manly voice.

"Hi," Riley replied awkwardly. They just stared at each other for a moment until Caden looked down and started to eat his food.

The weird thing about the siblings was that Catherine looked so young like a third grader and Caden looked like a teenager, even if he's only in sixth grade, like Riley. Catherine had straight hair and Caden had curly and bushy hair.

"Be right back, I'm gonna buy some ice cream," Caden said leaving the table.

"Wait-" Catherine called to him but he already left. Now Catherine looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked.

"Oh, it's no-"

"Well, well, well," said a girly voice from behind. "If it isn't _Catty!_ "

"Go away," Catherine muttered. Three girls - who seemed to be bullies of Catherine's - were smirking at her, making Catherine more scared.

"What's the matter, scaredy-Catty?" another girl teased. "Is wittle Catty gonna start cwying?"

"Leave me alone!" Catherine shouted. Some people from the nearest lunch tables started watching them.

"Ooh, I wonder what Catty has for lunch today," the first girl said snatching Catherine's food.

"Hey!" Catherine screamed.

"Eww, what is that?" the second girl gagged spilling the fried beans that Catherine had onto the girls.

"No!" Catherine cried.

The first girl smirked and smashed the rest of the food onto the ground. "I hope you enjoy _starving_ yourself, Catty!" She elbowed her.

"Hey!" Riley shouted. "Leave her alone!"

"Huh, I wonder how blonde here ended up hanging out with Catty," the second girl said. "But I'm telling you blonde, you better watch with who you're with right now." The second girl elbowed Catherine harder. The third girl, on the other hand, has never even said anything to her or did anything physical to her. She was just looking at her with her hands on her hips. It made Riley feel curious.

"Later Catty," the first girl said flicking Catherine on the back of her head and left, with the second and third girl following her.

Riley suddenly heard sobbing from Catherine as Caden came back to the table with a two-layered ince cream.

"Catherine? What's wrong?" Caden asked, concerned.

"Did you have to leave again?" Catherine muttered angrily at her brother.

Caden gasped. "Did Jeanette, Stacey and Denise bully you again?!" he asked.

Catherine nodded, looking down.

Caden groaned and smacked his face. "I keep forgetting to take you with me!" He smacked his face again.

"Now I have no food for today and the back of my head hurts," Catherine sobbed.

Caden rushed over to his sister and patted her on the back. "Sorry about that," he said to her.

"It's fine," Catherine mumbled back.

"Ugh, I feel so helpless," Riley said. "I should've stood up for you a lot quicker."

"It's okay, Riley," Catherine said weakly smiling. "At least you tried your best. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Riley said kindly as she put her arm around her best friend.

...

 **Alright everyone! That was the first chapter! And wow, that chapter was pretty long too! I'm pretty proud of myself for making a chapter that long. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this and please review, fave or follow! I hope you enjoyed this and see you soon! I dunno when I'm gonna update this story but don't worry, it'll come out soon!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	2. Gifts and Rumors

**I know this may not be THAT much, but I got 6 faves and 5 follows already? Wowie! Thanks, guys! I appreciate it! Like I have always done in my stories, I'm gonna reply to your reviews!**

 **Tripledent: Probably just a cheesy card or something. I'm not sure. XD And I'm glad you think so. ^^**

 **Insider Sim: Thank you! W**

 **Justin Bonesteel: It's awesome, right? And yeah, same. ;-;**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Thanks, bro! I know, right? Poor girl... T-T**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you, I appreciate it! And this will have heaps and heaps of drama, eh? I'm always touched that you look forward to my stories! :)**

 **Extreme Light 9: Here you go! :D**

 **DoryFan2002: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this! C:**

 **I hope you guys have fun reading this second chapter! :)**

 **Oh, and there's something that zero of you guys realized:**

 **Jeanette, Stacey and Denise (bullies) = Joy, Sadness and Disgust XD**

 **Read on! :D**

...

As Riley, Catherine, and Caden were finally seeing each other in a class, Riley couldn't help but ask Catherine about those bullies. She has never saw someone being bullied before, especially a friend that she just met. It made her feel curious and surprised.

"What are those bullies' names again?" Riley asked.

"Jeanette, Denise and Stacey," Catherine answered. "They're a bunch of jerks. They've bullied me ever since I was in preschool with them."

"Ever since _preschool?_ " Riley asked with shock.

"It's crazy, right?" Catherine groaned. "It's all because of that stupid _teacher._ "

"Mrs. Lacey?" Caden asked.

"Who?" Riley questioned.

"That's my preschool teacher," Catherine stated. "If only she didn't call me that stupid _Catty_ name, none of this bullying would've happened."

"But we're lucky that she got fired," Caden said grinning.

"Yeah, good riddance," Catherine said weakly smiling. "But they still call me it."

"But, um..." Riley said. "What about that girl who wasn't saying anything? Which one was that?"

"Oh, that one was Stacey," Catherine explained. "She never really teases me like Denise and Jeanette do. All she really does is just look at me. But that doesn't mean that I trust her. She _is_ friends with the other two after all."

"Or is she?" Riley said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Catherine curiously asked.

"You never know," Riley said smirking. "She was probably forced to be friends with them and she's probably that person who is being dragged by them."

"I don't know," Catherine said looking down. "It looks like it but...I don't know."

Riley sympathetically patted her on the shoulder.

"Poor Catherine..." Sadness whimpered, pressing a button. "Being bullied is sad..."

"Well, as long as she has us, she has someone to hang out with!" Joy said cheerfully.

"Yeah, only having one friend," Disgust said sarcastically. "Best thing in the world."

"Well, one friend is better than none!" Joy beamed.

"Listen," Riley said trying to cheer her up. "You're actually my first friend in this school. I've been having trouble making friends ever since I came to this school. And to my surprise, I met you today, on my birthday, which was a really big gift."

Catherine smiled happily but then looked at her. "Is it really your birthday?" she asked.

Riley nodded.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that? Happy birthday!" Catherine said joyously, giving Riley a tight embrace.

"Thank you," Riley smiled, hugging back.

"Yeah, happy birthday," Caden said grinning. "I think I may have a gift for you."

Riley eagerly waited for Caden to get the gift out of his bag.

"Here it is," Caden said, getting a piece of paper out. It was a beautiful drawing of a sunset, with palm trees, birds, and a deep orange sky.

"Wow! I love it, Caden!" Riley said excitedly. "Did you draw that?"

Caden nodded. "With a little help from my sister," he said patting Catherine on the shoulder who smiled back.

"You guys are amazing artists!" Riley complimented.

"Nah, my sister is the one with the masterpieces," Caden said shaking his head.

"Aw, Caden, that picture of the bird you gave me for my birthday was pro!" Catherine said.

Riley chuckled. "You're both good at art!" she said. "This picture is great! Thank you!" She was about to receive the picture when it was snatched by someone.

Riley had expected it to be them.

The bullies have returned.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Jeanette smirked glancing at the picture.

"Hey! Give it back!" Caden shouted angrily trying to get the picture out of Jeanette's hands.

"Ha! That's just the worst picture in the history of pictures!" Jeanette teased.

"Even a _baby_ could do better than that!" Denise added.

"Give me back that picture! It's for her!" Caden said, pointing at Riley.

"Ha! You could've done better than that!" Denise laughed at him. "Who knew that Riley won't like you after all!"

"Hey! I like him! He's my friend!" Riley said in wrath.

"Yeah, which is very clueless of someone," Jeanette said rolling her eyes. "Being friends with... _them?_ That's just sickening!"

"Leave us alone!" Riley yelled at them.

"Ugh, fine, we'll leave you alone," Denise said snickering.

"With a ruined gift," Jeanette smirked. She started to rip the paper in half and toss it to the ground.

" _NO!_ " Caden said frantically picking up the torn pieces of paper, which was now their ruined art.

"Later losers," Jeanette said walking away. Denise gave Caden and Catherine a hard shove and followed Jeanette. Stacey just followed behind them.

"Ugh," Caden groaned. "I'm really sorry about that, Riley."

"No no, it's okay. It wasn't your fault," Riley said forgiving him.

Caden sighed. "I guess we aren't the right friends for you, if there are stupid bullies here that ruin everything," he said feeling depressed.

"Hey, that doesn't mean that you're bad friends!" Riley said positively. "You guys are great friends! All those girls want to do to me is to give up on you guys."

"Yeah, that has happened with another girl," Catherine stated. "There was someone named Lily Anne who was friends with us for about a month until those three jerk-offs sent rumors about us, making Lily Anne not trust the both of us. We're worried that it'll happen with you someday." Catherine tried to hold back in tears.

"Oh, she's gonna cry..." Sadness sighed, flicking a switch.

Riley, feeling bad, put her arm around Catherine. "Hey, I trust you guys completely, no matter what those jerks say," she said softly. "Don't worry guys. I'll try to keep you safe."

"Thanks, Riley," Catherine and Caden said in unison, feeling better.

"And speaking of," Catherine groaned. "Lily Anne's that girl in the pink shirt, bumping that volleyball." She pointed at a pretty girl with short ginger hair, wearing a hot pink shirt, hanging out with two other girls, as she hits a volleyball to the wall.

"You should get away from us, Riley," Catherine said cautiously. "We don't want Lily Anne to think you're crazy."

"What? No!" Riley said shockingly. "I'm staying right here with you guys. I don't care what other people think! You guys will always be my friends!"

Caden shared a soft smile. "Riley," he said. "You have no idea how much that means to us. We haven't heard those words in a long time."

"Actually, never," Catherine added. "Thank you. I'm glad I met you." She gave Riley a gentle hug, with Caden joining in.

There were some students staring in awe, not knowing about the rumors, and there was Lily Anne, staring at Riley in disgust.

...

When school was done, Riley was heading for her locker, thinking about this crazy day she had. She had promised Catherine and Caden that she will be their best friend no matter what, but she was worried: What if people thought she was crazy with hanging out with those twins? Will people not like her? Will people not care? After when she saw Lily Anne's face, she knew that she didn't like her already.

"Ugh, there's no way that we're gonna be the crazy and dumb person in this school," Disgust said.

"What is going to happen to us?! What if people won't like us anymore?!" Fear panicked.

"That would be sad..." Sadness sniffled from the corner.

"Guys, be positive! Maybe people will give us a chance!" Joy said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, like people would like us with twins that people don't trust," Anger muttered.

Riley's thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping her on the back.

It appeared to be Lily Anne, with a confused but curious face, making Riley a nervous wreck.

Fear was shaking. "Nooo, not Lily Anne! She's going to tell how crazy we are and how silly we are with hanging out with-"

"SHUT UP!" Anger interrupted the jumpy purple emotion, slapping him in the face.

"Um, yes?" Riley asked, her heart beating.

"Hi. I'm Lily Anne and...you're new here, right?" Lily Anne asked.

"Yes," Riley nodded.

"Okay, I understand," Lily Anne.

"You're going to tell me about Catherine and Caden, right?" Riley asked suspiciously.

Lily Anne nodded. "I really hate to tell you this but...you really gotta be careful. I heard about them betraying someone before. They even tried to set their own house on fire-"

"Lily Anne, those are rumors," Riley explained. "You know Jeanette, Stacey and Denise, right?"

"Duh," Lily Anne answered. "They're the most popular chicks in here."

"Well, they've been bullying Catherine and Caden for years and they hate them so much that they don't want people to like them. They planned on you giving up on them and it worked. They used you, Lily Anne. They wanted you to think that they were untrustworthy."

Lily Anne just looked down, speechless. Riley didn't know if Lily Anne was thinking or just didn't know what to say.

Finally, she looked up at her. "Yeah, they have been bullying a lot of people, especially the twins, so I'm just gonna think about it for a moment," she said shrugging. "Sorry about that face I made at you at gym. I could tell you saw."

"It's okay," Riley said smiling.

"But...just in case those rumors are, well, true, still be cautious," Lily Anne said looking shy.

"They're really nice people, Lily Anne, so they can't be true," Riley said. "Those three bullies just hate them a lot that they try to cyberbully them as well."

"I don't know," Lily Anne said looking down again. "We'll see what happens. But thank you for explaining."

Riley nodded. "No problem," she said.

Lily Anne waved at Riley and walked away, as Riley waved back.

"See you guys?" Joy said in triumph. "I told you that this would work out!"

...

 **Oh my, more drama is coming, huh? What is going to happen later on with Lily Anne? what would the twins think? Will the bullies return once again and send more rumors? Find out in the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this and see you soon! Toodles for now! :)**


	3. Alone and Missing

**Howdy horses! Guess who's back? I AM! With another chapter! Things will start to get more interesting in this one because there's gonna be a LOT of drama in this one. You're probably thinking that the bullies are gonna return once again, do you? Well, read on and find out!**

 **Insider Sim: I know, right? Yeah, that's just what they do. Bullies these days...And thank you! :)**

 **Tripledent: Yeah, it did remind me of that scene as well. XD And that's exactly what Riley will do for the twins! :)**

 **Justin Bonesteel: It's crazy, right? And I'd do the same thing! :D Well, she already doesn't** **** **trust them, she just wants to stop the rumors.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Hey hey hey, and thanks, bro! Yeah, things will go different with Stacey. C:**

 **Orangebird124: I know, right? I'd feel how you're feeling around those three! XD And yes,** ** _nobody_** **should treat them like that! Well, she started those gossiping because of the bullies so it isn't exactly her fault. She just got brainwashed. And yes, it does! I was gonna see if people were going to figure that out! XD And thank you! :)**

 **DoryFan2002: Thanks again! :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this!**

...

After a long and crazy school day, Riley, Catherine and Caden exited out of the school courtyard, relieved that school was done, which meant that they can talk more, even if they were able to talk at gym, except that they're alone with no other loud students, no teachers...

...and no bullies.

But before Riley could exit out of the school, the principal of her school, Mr. Kaine, called her name and told her to follow him.

Riley felt nervous now. Was she in trouble? Is she going to get detention? A referral? Even worse, suspended?

The principal lead her to his office. Riley sat down on a chair and Mr. Kaine sat down on his desk. He folded his hands on the table, that was filled with papers, sheet and forms, and took a calm breath. "Riley," he said. "You're not in trouble, so you don't have to worry. But your grades in math seem to be very low lately and you are required to have a tutor so you can make up those grades."

Anger and Disgust groaned.

"Who even cares about stupid math?!" Anger barked.

"What he said," Disgust added, rolling her eyes.

"So every Tuesday and Thursday after school, you will be having a tutoring session with one of my most advanced math students in this classroom that's next door to my office. I know it may be Thursday today but we wouldn't have time today to do tutoring today, of course. If you have any questions about it, ask me now or come see me later, okay?"

"Yes sir," Riley said politely.

"Thank you," Mr. Kaine said nodding his head. "Have a great day, Riley."

"Thanks," Riley muttered and left the office, not liking what the principal has made her do.

Catherine and Caden were waiting for Riley, feeling curious. They left the school grounds, Riley still not feeling happy.

"What did the principal want with you?" Catherine immediately asked.

"I have to have a stupid math tutoring session two times a week," Riley groaned.

"Ugh, I feel bad," Caden said. "Who's tutoring you?"

"I have no idea, but the principal said it's from one of his most advanced math students," Riley explained.

"Well, I don't really know anyone who's good at math," Catherine said shrugging. "But let's not focus on math! School's done for today, right?"

"Of course," Riley said suddenly having an idea. "Wait! Maybe you guys can come over to my house! My family would love to meet you guys!"

"But...what about our parents? They'll get worried," Caden said nervously.

"Where do you live anyway?" Catherine asked.

Riley speed-walked to the next left and pointed to her house. "Do you see that tall house right there?" she asked. "That's mine."

"You actually live here?!" Catherine asked, sounding nervous.

"Yes, I do," Riley said feeling weird.

"Ugh, I feel bad, Riley, because...you see, Denise lives across from you," Catherine confessed.

" _WHAT?!_ " Riley shouted.

"No no no no no no nooo! Anyone but Denise!" Fear panicked.

"First a stupid math tutoring session and now this," Anger growled.

"Sorry, Riley but I'm not sure if we can come over if stupid Denise is around," Caden said feeling bad. He patted her on the shoulder. "But thanks for the invite."

"Can we have your number to stay in touch?" Catherine asked.

"Is that even a question?" Riley said playfully. Catherine and Caden laughed and the trio gave each other their numbers.

"Bye guys!" Riley called heading for her house.

"See you!" the twins called back going the opposite way.

Riley sighed, now feeling worried about who she has to live by. What if Denise starts torturing Riley for the rest of her childhood life? Riley rushed quickly to her house and entered.

As usual, she was home alone. She always gets home before her parents do. She likes it because she can chill in here. She ate an apple for a snack and lay on her bed. She saw her puppy, Penny, walking up to her and tried to jump on her bed.

Riley chuckled and helped Penny up. "Hello, you little munchkin," she said to Penny playfully petting her.

Penny wagged her tail happily, jumped onto Riley's lap, and started "kissing" her face.

"Ewww, dog slobber! Gross!" Disgust gagged pressing a button, making Riley get Penny out of her lap.

Riley started doing her homework that she was assigned to do. It was 5:30 when she finished and her parents always get home at 5:00. Riley started to get worried. What if something happened to them? She tried to calm down, thinking that there were stuck in traffic or had to get something.

It was now 6:00 and her parents still weren't at home. Now Riley started to get more nervous. She got on her phone and texted her Mom: _Where ru?_

It was 6:45 now and her parents haven't even responded. Riley tried to call them but they weren't answering, making her panicking like crazy. She kept thinking on calling the police but thought that would be a risky idea.

"What if something terrible happened to them?!" Fear said shaking. "What if they got hurt? Sent to the hospital? Passed out? _KILLED?!_ "

"Would you shut up?!" Anger roared at the purple emotion. "Your panicking isn't helping any of us!" He pointed at Sadness, who was nervously crying at her favorite corner.

"Let's just be positive," Joy said who even sounded worried. "Maybe they, um, got left behind on something? Or eating at a restaurant? Or shopping?"

"Joy, they would've been able to respond to our text. if they were doing those things," Disgust said.

But it was now 9:15 at night and her parents still haven't returned.

"That's it," Anger said impatiently. "We're calling the police."

"What?!" Fear screamed.

"Something must've happened to Mom and Dad so it's the only thing we could do to figure this out," Anger said giving Fear a threatening glare.

Anger started to press a button and Riley rushed to her phone and started to dial 9-1-1. Her heart started beating as the ringing tone turned on. Her heart was beating more when they answered...

" _911, what is your emergency?_ "

"U-Um...hi, my name is Riley Andersen and...um, my parents are usually coming home at 5:00 and, um, they haven't returned at all and...I don't know if anything happened to them..." She was now speechless until the operator replied.

" _Have you tried texting them?_ "

"Yes. No response."

" _Calling them?_ "

"Yes. Still no answer."

" _Okay. What are your parents' names, ma'am?_ "

"Jill and Bill Andersen."

" _Do you know where they're supposed to be at?_ "

"Working at the San Francisco Insurance Company."

" _Okay. What do your parents look like?_ "

"My Mom wears pink glasses and has straight brown hair in a ponytail," Riley explained. "My dad has a shaved beard and a mustache with bushy eyebrows and black wavy hair."

" _Thank you. We'll look up their ID's and I'll send the police to search for them. What is your address?_ "

"4682 Ridgewood Boulevard."

" _Okay, thank you for calling us. We'll make sure that we'll find your parents as soon as possible, okay?_ "

Riley was now trying to hold back tears. "Okay..."

" _Don't be nervous, okay sweetheart?_ "

"Okay, thank you."

" _Goodbye, sweetheart._ "

"Bye." Riley ended the call, lay on her bed and started to let out tears. She couldn't believe that she just did that. She has never done something this extreme in her life. But if it was just that her parents were doing something, she would've been dead meat. This was the worst day ever for Riley. First she has a tutoring session on her least favorite subject, she lives with one of the people she hated and now her parents aren't returning. What was happened with her life?

She didn't know how long she was crying until she heard a door open, and people rushing upstairs to her room. Her mother was sobbing as she ran up to Riley and gave her a tight hug. Her father rushed in and joined in.

"Riley, we are _sooo_ sorry," Mom cried. "We were at a conference that was hours away. We weren't allowed to use our phones because it was important."

"You could've at least texted me _before_ that stupid conference!" Riley shouted. "You had me worried _sick!_ "

"We were really busy with stuff, having no time to use our phones," Dad said. "That was smart of you to call the police but you knew that we would've been somewhere else."

"By leaving me behind until 11:00 at _night?!_ Yeah, right," Riley said angrily.

"We're _really_ sorry, Riley," Mom said again. "That was great defense though, by calling the police. That's exactly what you do if you think something's wrong." She released the hug. "How about we make some dinner for you?"

Riley nodded, following her parents downstairs.

"So, what _was_ that conference about, anyway?" Riley asked sitting down on the table.

"Well...your father...he got fired from the Insurance Company..." Mom said looking down.

"Are you serious?" Riley asked with shock.

"They didn't like my service," Dad explained. "But...I _did_ get hired for an insurance company..."

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yeah...in Texas," Dad said looking down as well.

Riley's eyes widened. " _Wait,_ " Riley said with suspicion. "We're not _moving_ again, are we?"

"No no, of course not," Mom said. "Moving was already hard enough for us. But...we're afraid that we'll have to make this decision..."

"What decision?" Riley curiously asked.

Mom and Dad started to be in tears and they hugged each other gently.

"We're afraid that me and your father will have to separate..."

...

 **Whoa whoa whoa, what did Mom just say?! A separation?! Uh oh! Things aren't going to go well, are they? I told you that there was gonna be more drama in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, though! Toodles for now! :)**


	4. Innocent and Guilty

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sorry to say this but in this chapter, I'm not gonna reply to reviews because I'm not having time to. I'm really sorry! But thanks for the reviews! Anyway, this chapter is gonna be a time skip so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

...

Riley was walking to her school, looking down at her moving feet. She didn't feel like doing anything but get to school. But worst of all, she has tutoring after school.

"Hey Riley!" Riley saw Catherine skipping up to her happily.

"Hey," Riley replied.

"You okay?" Catherine asked.

Riley nodded.

Catherine said nothing and they walked to school without another word. They headed to class without even saying goodbye.

Riley found Caden heading to his locker. He waved at her and Riley just weakly smiled and waved back.

"Sadness, you really need a break from the console," Joy said helplessly.

Sadness, feeling greedy, was driving the console ever since the news of the separation came. They emotions started to get impatient.

"Sadness, c'mon," Anger said. "Why can't you at least share?"

"Like _you_ would even share," Disgust muttered at Anger. He glared daggers back at her.

"She deserves to be sad," Sadness whimpered.

The emotions just sighed in reply as they kept on trying to have her give up the console.

...

Lunch came and Riley headed to the table where Catherine and Caden were sitting at. They all said hi to each other and started eating. It felt awkward with all the quietness right now, as a lot of students were talking loudly.

Suddenly, Catherine was hit by a crumpled piece of paper. She turned around and saw the bullies smirking at her.

Catherine sighed. "Idiots," she mumbled.

"Ignore them," Riley said trying to help.

Catherine was hit by another piece.

"Yeah, like that's easy to do," Catherine said rolling her eyes.

Another piece was thrown and it hit Caden instead. Caden growled and cursed quietly.

The bullies, like they expected, were walking up to them with snickering faces. Jeanette took Catherine's cookie she had and smashed it to the ground.

"HEY!" Catherine screamed. Students were starting to watch.

"No treats for you, Catty," Jeanette smirked.

"Leave her alone!" Riley yelled.

The bullies ignored her and snatched Caden's cookie as well and tossed it to the ground.

"NO!" Caden yelled. Some of the students started laughing.

"You see how weak they are? They couldn't even stop us from ruining their cookies," Denise teased.

"I know, right?" Jeanette smirked. She started acting like she was goody-two-shoes. "Hello Riley," she said trying to sound happy. "Do you really think that you should be with them? You're better than that."

"Don't listen to them, Riley!" Caden shouted.

"Do you want us to prove how stupid they are?" Jeanette asked. But before Riley could do anything, she got out her phone and showed her a weird picture. It was Catherine, wearing an orange suit. It couldn't be!

"C-Catherine has been in jail before?" Riley asked. She suspiciously looked at the twins.

"Don't trust them Riley!" Catherine said frantically. "They used Photoshop! They edited it!"

"Pfft, you're as stupid as I thought you would be," Denise growled.

Jeanette swiped her phone to the next photo and showed Riley a picture of Caden with a orange suit as well. Was this _really_ a Photoshop or was it real?

"Riley, don't you _dare_ trust them!" Caden yelled. "They think that you would be stupid enough to think that you guys have been in jail before! Don't even listen to them!"

"Ugh, whatever," Jeanette said. "We'll leave you losers alone, as poor Riley will be with two sorry-looking twins."

"SHUT UP!" Caden shouted. But that just made the bullies laugh; well, Jeanette and Denise did anyway; Stacey just had a small smile.

Caden and Catherine glared at the bullies as they headed to their tables. Riley didn't know what to do. The photo looked so real though...was she really being that stupid to believe the bullies or was all of this prisoner stuff taken seriously?

"Stay here," Caden said. He dragged Catherine along with him to get some ice cream. Riley tried to call for them but they already left.

Unfortunately, the bullies have returned to her table, making sure that the twins were out of sight. They sat by Riley and they had a cautious look on their face.

"Riley, you _gotta_ believe us," Denise said sounding innocent. "Those fools have done a lot of things wrong!"

"We're trying to save you," Jeanette said. Riley flinched when Jeanette placed her hand on her shoulder. "You gotta trust us, Riley. We're trying to protect you. They're actually prisoners, Riley! Please please _please_ believe us!"

Riley was surprised with how Jeanette was sounding.

"We can actually prove it to you," Denise said. She got out her phone and went on YouTube. She showed her the video, which was showing the news.

" _This is just in. Two twins, known to be Catherine and Caden Martin, were arrested from physical assault to their parents and B/E, Breaking and Entering. Police have caught the twins red-headed as the parents of the twins called 911. The twins are currently locked up behind bars, and the parents are okay. Back to you, John._ "

Riley was staring at the video with her mouth open in shock. This couldn't be! It was impossible! Catherine and Caden have _actually_ been in jail before?!

"What do you think?" Denise asked.

Riley didn't respond. She was too shocked to even say a word.

"Hello?" Jeanette said impatiently.

"Wha...wha..." She couldn't even speak right because of how surprised she was.

"It's true," Denise said casually.

Riley covered her mouth with her hands. "No..." she whispered.

"Yep," Jeanette said. "So...have you changed your mind?"

Riley looked at the bullies as tears started to escape from her tears. She started to do little sobs and started to hug Jeanette without even realizing it.

"I'm sorry," Riley cried as Jeanette hugged her back.

...

 **WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!** ** _What_** **just happened there?! Catherine and Caden were in prison before or were the bullies tricking her again? Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Toodles for now!**


	5. Stressed and Comforted

**An update? That fast?**

 **Well, I could tell that you guys started to get confused with who is actually the real antagonist in this story: Jeanette, Stacey and Denise, or Catherine and Caden. Things will get pretty interesting and when you find out who's the actual protagonist, it'll be not what you expected! And also, I just felt like updating this that early. I was pretty excited to write this to you guys! Anyway, review replying is back! :D**

 **XxMoonlight AuraXx: Yeah, it's complete chaos! And you doubt it, eh? Well, you may be right, you may be wrong. ;)**

 **Tripledent: And you'll see and find out!**

 **Justin Bonesteel: Lol, I don't think you're dreaming. XD But yep, there is heaps of drama, huh? It'll get even crazier later on. :D**

 **Orangebird124: Yep, that happens. T-T And thank you so much! ^3^ And yeah, poor her. ;-;**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Ikr? Whoooaaa! XD Or did they go to jail? *smirks* You'll figure that out sooner or later. :)**

 **DoryFan2002: Thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Riley felt like she was dreaming. Who knows? Maybe it was a dream. It was probably those type of dreams where it would look super real, but you wouldn't know that it's actually a dream. Being taken to the bathroom, Riley sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, with the three bullies beside her. They had sympathetic looks.

"I'm sorry for not believing you guys," Riley sniffled.

"We understand, so you're cool," Jeanette said showing a pleasing smile.

"So did...Catherine and Caden _really_ go to prison?" Riley asked, shaking.

The three girls nodded in reply.

"It's unexpected to see people like them go behind bars, huh?" Denise chuckled.

But Riley didn't crack a smile in return. She was still afraid. "What is my Mom gonna think?"

"We got your back, Ri, okay?" Jeanette said encouragingly, making Riley feel good that Jeanette called her 'Ri'. "We'll explain everything to your parents."

"It's pa-RENT, actually," Riley said, looking down. "I only live with my Mom. My dad is in Texas."

"Aw, why? Separation?" Denise guessed.

"Well, if you're thinking physically, yeah, that's why," Riley said gloomily.

Jeanette and Denise put their arms around Riley, with Stacey patting her softly on the back from behind.

"Thanks, guys," Riley said. "I thought you were those type of mean girls at this school." She realized what she had just blurted out. "N-No offense.."

"Nah, it's okay," Denise said patting her on the shoulder. "People usually thought we were bullies. But you know, I don't really give a crap. We're homies, right?"

Riley giggled and nodded. "Yes, definitely," she cheerfully replied.

...

Riley was packing her things at her locker, trying to ignore every nervous glance Caden manages to do to her, like he was expecting her to feel bad. But Riley tried to pretend like he wasn't there, even though he was trying to explain to her. Riley just continued walking, without looking and saying anything to him. But Caden wouldn't give up. He followed her all the way to her street. Riley started to groan in annoyance.

"Can't that jailbird just go away?!" Anger barked.

"It's so creepy that he's following us like that!" Fear said frantically. "What are we gonna do?"

"I got this." Anger pressed - scratch that, _smashed_ a button on the console, making Riley feel vexed.

"Caden, _go away_ ," Riley threateningly hissed at him.

"But Riley-"

"You heard her, pig brain!" said a familiar from behind. Riley turned and saw Denise glared daggers at Caden, who suddenly felt frightened and rushed away.

Denise was still glaring at a running Caden, while putting an arm protectively around Riley's shoulder. Speaking of Denise, Riley completely forgot about Denise living across from her house.

"I heard about you living near me," Denise said with satisfaction. "We could have everyday sleepovers!"

Riley laughed and nodded, feeling relieved that she has Denise with her right now. She, Riley, knew that Denise would keep her safe.

"What grade are you in, anyway?" Riley blurted out.

"Eighth grade," Denise said. "And so are my other besties. Why, what grade are you in?"

"Um...sixth," Riley said blushing with embarrassment with how young she really was.

"Don't be embarrassed," Denise said, noticing Riley's red cheeks. "I used to hang out with these high school gangsters when I was in, like, third or fourth grade."

"You're kidding?" Riley asked with shock.

"Nope, it was pretty cool," Denise said. She took out her phone and showed her a photo of a small girl that looked like the younger Denise and two thuggy teenagers.

"You're lucky," Riley said. "You're really pretty."

"Aw, shucks," Denise said shyly smiling.

"Hey! Riley!"

Riley saw her mom waving high in the air from across the street, or to be precise, from her house.

"Is this your mom?" Denise asked.

Riley nodded, as she called, "Hi mom! This is Denise, a friend of mine!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Denise," Mom said.

"And you," Denise politely responded, with a lady-like smile.

"Can Denise come over to my house for a little bit?" Riley asked.

"Why not? Of course she can!" Mom happily said.

"Thanks, ma'am," Denise said mannerly.

And so then on, Riley gave Denise a tour of her home; from the kitchen, to the living room, showing her Penny, and her room.

"Wow, very organized," Denise complimented.

"Pfft, why wouldn't it be?" Disgust muttered.

But Riley just replied with a kind "thank you."

"So...um, Denise? I have a LOT of questions to ask you," Riley said suddenly.

"Ask away."

Riley breathed heavily. "Well, can you tell me about, um, Stacey?"

"What about her?"

"Well...why is she so quiet all the time?"

"Well," Denise said. "She's the greatest friend we could have. She always allows us to copy off her homework and is very easy-going and kind and...okay, off topic. About the quiet thing, we don't mind at all about Stacey being quiet. We let her be who she wants to be and do what she wants to do. I mean, she hasn't been doing anything wrong with being the quiet one. But hey, at least we stayed lit ever since we were babies."

"And also, um, Catherine said about you guys starting to bully us from a preschool teacher that called Catherine _Catty,_ or whatever you guys called her," Riley said trying to remember what Catherine said.

"Pfft, that stupid little-" She said a nasty word. "-is such a liar. She was trying to lie to you so you wouldn't like us."

"Which is something I wouldn't do to you," Riley said, showing a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Ri," Denise said putting her arm around her once again. "We should hang out more after school."

"Definitely," Riley said cheerfully. Her smile suddenly faded. _After school..._ why did Riley have that feeling that she has forgotten about something? _After school..._ wait a minute...

"MY TUTORING SESSION!" Riley shrieked, making Denise yelp.

"Your what now?" Denise asked after she calmed down.

"Nooo! I'm screwed, I am _soooo_ screwed!" Riley panicked.

"Wait...you have a tutoring session every Tuesday and Thursday?" Denise asked.

"Yes, I - wait, how do you know?" Riley asked suspiciously.

"I think Stacey is tutoring you!" Denise said in surprise.

Riley beamed. "Really?" she asked. She would've felt more terrified if she was being called a "bully" to Riley, but she, Riley, was actually relieved that she wouldn't have someone that would hate her.

"Yes! She said something about tutoring someone and being all excited and everything," Denise explained.

"Uggghhh, I'm so _stupid!_ " Riley groaned. "I was thinking about that tutoring session all day today!" She clenched her hair was her hands angrily, trying to hold back tears.

Riley's life has been from normal to chaos. First the separation, then her calling the police, then the reveal about Catherine and Caden, and now missing a stupid _tutoring session._

Riley screamed with rage and started banging her head on the dresser.

"Riley, stop!" Denise cried. "Don't do this! What's the matter?"

"My life sucks, that's the matter," Riley mumbled.

Denise rubbed Riley's back smoothly. "Listen, you got nothing to worry about, okay? You got us as your best friends and you should be grateful to be having protective friends like us," she said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I am, but...I don't know..." Riley whimpered.

Denise trapped Riley into a soft, gentle embrace, making Riley feel comfortable. She never knew that Denise would even _be_ that gentle like that! Riley felt good to have Denise by her side.

"You feeling better?" Denise asked.

Riley nodded. "Yes, I am," she said, her eyes twinkling. "Thanks, Denise."

"Anytime," Denise said patting Riley on the shoulder one more time.

"Denise is such a great friend, am I right, guys?" Joy said happily. "But Sadness...you're right about one thing.."

Sadness curiously looked at Joy. "What is it?"

Joy sighed playfully. "Life _can_ be awful."

...

 **Alrighty folks! That's the end of this chapter! There wasn't THAT much drama (although there was some) but hey, I liked how I wrote it! I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review ASAP! See you soon, guys! Peace out for now! :)**


	6. Sent and Busted

**Howdy horses! I'm back with another you-know-what! This was actually pretty hard for me to plan this out but after a lot of hard work, I finally figured out what to do! There's actually going to be a new character in this story! Anyway...**

 **Tripledent: I know, right?**

 **Insider Sim: Yeah, but SHOULD you fell bad for twins who are jailbirds? ;) And thank you!**

 **Justin Bonesteel: Yeah, I tried to make it as dramatic as I can. I didn't really plan that much on that chapter...And thanks!**

 **Orangebird124: yeah, it was hard for me to plan on it. ): And is your Fear gonna be correct? You'll see! ^^ And thank you so much, my friend! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Ahh, you do, eh? Hm...wonder if that fishiness you sense is never wrong XD And thanks a heap, my good homie! :D**

 **DoryFan2002: Cool, eh? And thanks!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

...

"Ugh, Mr. Kaine is gonna kill me," Riley groaned, walking to school for another yet boring day. But even worse, listening to a yelling principal for missing a tutoring session.

"We got your back, girly," Jeanette encouraged. Ever since the four girls befriended each other, they started walking to school together, as they found out that all four of them lived near each other, with Jeanette living at the street next to Riley's, and Stacey living next door to Jeanette, which was, according to Jeanette, how they met.

"Thanks, guys," Riley said smiling shyly.

She suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice. Riley turned to Stacey, who finally said something to her: "Hey, um, why weren't you at tutoring yesterday-"

"Now now, Stace, blame it on me," Denise interrupted. "I kinda made her be with me because of Catty and them."

"Ugh, I'm awful," Riley told Stacey. "I probably had you waiting for a while-"

"It's alright," Stacey cooed.

Riley grinned approvingly.

"Ugh, here we are," Jeanette complained. "Boresville, here we come."

Riley chuckled. She always thought Jeanette had a sense of humor.

"I don't think we ever saw this blonde here before," Riley commented.

She saw a beautiful skinny girl with long, straight blond hair - the blondest hair Riley has ever seen, with a long-sleeved white shirt with a long black skirt, with black stance socks. She had high heels on; ones that a model wears.

"Oh no, not her!" Denise bleated.

Jeanette looked a little perplexed. "Er...who's that again?" she asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Don't you remember?" Denise ranted. "She's that girl who sent us those prank mails!"

Jeanette's eyes widened, and then groaned. "Ugghh, not _her!_ "

"Um...who is that?" Riley asked.

"Her name's Lesley," Stacey put in.

"Yeah, and she's the biggest jerk-off I know, apart from Catty!" Jeanette hollered.

"What did she do, besides sent prank mails?" Riley questioned.

"She went to our elementary school," Denise scolded. "She always did the most dumbest things ever, like run outside on a rainy day during school hours and start playing around out there."

"Or embarrass you so much by singing the 'happy birthday' song when it's obviously your birthday," Jeanette said. "Mine was always on a school day and you have no idea what it was like."

"Or stand on her desk and start doing the Caramel Dance when she either gets an answer right for a teacher or if she gets a good grade on a quiz, project, etc, etc," Denise went on.

"That's pretty weird," Riley admitted.

"I know, right?" Jeanette grumbled. "And now she's here to torture us again."

Riley sighed heavily and the bell ring, allowing the students to rush inside the school, heading for their classes.

"See you, Ri!" Jeanette called.

"Bye!" Riley finished before leaving.

Riley was getting her things for her locker when she heard someone's voice crack. She turned behind and saw Mr. Kaine with his hands on his hips. He was tapping his foot, not looking very happy.

"Look, sir, I'm really sorry about not coming yesterday," Riley apologized quickly. "I've had a _lot_ going on and-"

"It's not that, Riley," Mr. Kaine muttered. "Follow me. I'll tell your History teacher to excuse you."

Riley started to shake as the principal lead her to his office. Was this it? Was she going to be in trouble again?

"Listen Riley," Mr. Kaine began, once they got to his office and got settled. "Do you really think," he said. "that we would allow _prisoners_ to be in this school?"

Riley now knew what this was about. "Um...n-no, sir," she replied politely but nervously.

"And would you really believe in people that _have_ been sending false rumors to this school?" Mr. Kaine continued.

"N-No I wouldn't, sir," Riley gulped.

"Well, listen her Riley. That video that Jeanette, Denise, and Stacey showed you was an edit," Mr. Kaine confessed.

"I KNEW IT!" Anger shouted. "So they _did_ lie to us after all! And I thought they were these innocent little pretty ones!"

"Have you heard of the Video Edit app?" Mr. Kaine asked.

"No...I-I haven't, sir," Riley spoke.

"Well, it's an app where you can edit videos, but replacing pictures, changing voices and what they say, and texts that can be shown," Mr. Kaine informed.

"So Catherine and Caden were innocent after all..." Sadness sighed. "We're monsters..."

"I got them, sir!" called a voice. Mrs. Lewis, the assistant principal, came in with, to Riley's surprise, Jeanette, Denise and, Stacey. They started to look frantic when they saw Riley.

Mr. Kaine looked irritated with them. "How _dare_ you three spread those mean and nasty rumors to this innocent twins!" he raged.

"What?" Jeanette said puzzled. "That wasn't rumors at all! They _did_ go to jail-"

" _Don't you lie to me!_ " Mr. Kaine hissed. "And now you brainwashed this poor little kid because of hating somebody!"

"Sir, we-"

" _Silence!_ " Mr. Kaine screamed. "Because of this madness, I am giving you three a 1-hour detention for a week _and_ a referral!"

" _WHAT?_ " the three girls shrieked.

"You heard me!" Mr. Kaine sneered. "Now you two may leave and get to your classes! Riley, same for you." He turned away from the four girls and starting typing in his computer. The quartet of girls left the office, feeling anxious.

"My mom is going to kill me!" Stacey sobbed.

"I'll have my mom talk to him about this," Jeanette said comfortingly. "And Riley," She looked at the 12-year-old, who was walking behind them in silence. "You don't...believe him, do you?" She looked nervous.

Riley didn't know whether to believe in him or not. Was Mr. Kaine really speaking the truth or was he being brainwashed as well? But the way those girls looked made Riley say, "No, I do not," without even realizing it.

...

 **Ooohhhh, those girls are BUSTED! Is it true? Were Catherine and Caden innocent after all? Or is something going on with Mr. Kaine here? Hm...I may be smelling something fishy...Anyway! I hoped you guys enjoyed this next chapter and I tried my hardest to work it out! Thanks for reading and toodles for now! ^3^**


	7. Fought and Caught

**Yo peeps! Christmas is coming up! It's exciting, huh? The reviews aren't working again, so I can't reply to all of your reviews you sent. Anyway, this chapter is gonna be a time skip to a couple of day later.**

 **Tripledent: Heck yeah it'll be! XD**

 **Justin Bonesteel: Crazy, right? :D**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Thanks, homie! And yes indeed...C:**

 **Orangebird124: I guess your emotions are into my stories as well, eh? XD And thank you so much! You're the best! ^_^**

 **DoryFan2002: I guess we got someone on Mr. Kaine's side, eh? XD And thanks!**

 **Enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas! :)**

...

Riley thought that sitting alone at lunch wasn't happen again when she met Catherine and Caden. But it indeed happened. From all the drama at the principals office, from missing a tutoring session to being confessed that she was "brainwashed". She was way too stressed to figure out who to even sit with: Catherine and Caden, who Mr. Kaine said were innocent, or Jeanette, Stacey, and Denise, the three girls that were Riley's greatest friends that spread terrible rumors on the twins. She didn't know who's side to be on, wishing that this was gonna be impartial someday.

Like Riley expected, Jeanette, Denise, and Stacey were heading up to Riley. She didn't know what she was expecting from them, but she didn't know if it was good or bad.

"Hey Ri," Jeanette said softly. She had a sympathetic look.

Riley just mumbled a "hey".

"You...You don't believe him, do you Riley? You can be honest with us," Denise said frantically.

"I...I don't know," she muttered back, looking down.

"Mr. Kaine is brainwashed Riley. You gotta believe us. The twins must've told him about us sending rumors and that 'video editing app', which is probably one of their most lamest excuses-"

She was interrupted by the quiet sobs of Riley. Tears started to wet her yellow jacket but she didn't care. Hearing of this made her feel more frustrated with who to trust and who to not trust.

"Oh Riley, I'm sorry," Denise said nervously. She hugged her tightly, with the others joining in. "Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?"

Riley looked up, sniffled and shook her head. "N-no...thank you though..." She did another sniffle and Denise softly patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"We'll try our hardest to help you, Ri, okay? My mom can explain to you," Jeanette said encouragingly.

"Mine too," Denise said. "She can actually ask the news that showed Catherine and Caden being arrested. She actually can."

But Riley just replied with shaking her head and walking away. "Thanks for the help guys, but...can I be alone for a couple of minutes?"

The three girls nodded immediately.

"Anything for you, Ri," Jeanette said and she lead the three girls away from Riley. It now actually felt good to be alone, not that she didn't like the bullies anymore. It felt more peaceful and refreshing and-

"R-Riley?"

 _Not again..._ Riley thought to herself furiously. She found the twins, Catherine and Caden, walking up to her, with their most nervous faces ever. Riley could tell that they didn't want to move an inch up to her. It was like she was some sort of disease. For some reason, Riley wanted to act mean to them. She didn't even know why, though.

"What do you want?" she mumbled with annoyance.

"Riley, listen-" Caden began.

"If it's about the whole rumors thing, I don't want to talk about it."

"W-Well, it's just-"

"If it wasn't for you making up these lies about those girls, I wouldn't be feeling this way right now!" She couldn't believe what she just said.

" _'Lies'?_ " Catherine said puzzled. "Riley...you-you can't believe them! They used that Video Edit App! They edited _everything!_ Our parents wouldn't even allow us to go to school if we went to jail!"

All of this felt like rubbish to Riley, but she still didn't know why. What was happening with her right now? Why is she feeling like this?

"Stop making these lame excuses!" Riley yelled. "Those girls have been the most sweetest, most caring girls that I have ever met! They were always there for me and tried to protect me when I was upset or scared! I wouldn't know who I'd be without them! But you two little gits cared about no one but yourselves! No wonder you have no friends! No wonder that no one likes you! And _especially_ no wonder that those three girls hate you and tease you! You guys are _horrid_ and I'm not allowing _troublemakers_ like you to be my friends! I believe those three girls! I'm on their side! Mr. Kaine is wrong about you guys! You both are the _worst_ people that I have ever-"

" _Riley Andersen._ "

Riley yelped when she saw Mr. Kaine looking at her furiously. Riley gulped and knew that she was busted. She imagined what was gonna happen later on; her being expelled from school; telling her parents what happened; her parents yelling at her and grounding her for week...Riley didn't mean to do this but she let out the loudest sobs that everyone in the whole cafeteria heard it. She fell on her knees and covered her face with her hands. She hated her life, very much. She hated her school, she hated Mr. Kaine and she _especially_ hated Catherine and Caden.

"Riley," Mr. Kaine said in a soothing voice. "Don't cry..." He walked up to her.

" _GET AWAY FROM ME!_ " Riley blurted out. Some of the students gasped; others yelped or flinched.

"Riley, what's the matter with you?" Mr. Kaine asked calmly.

Riley said nothing but sniffles and whimpers. She felt six hands rub her back softly or pat her shoulder. She could tell it was the bullies. And now she felt good seeing them again. She looked up, did another sniffle and weakly smiled.

"G-get them...a-away for me..." she mumbled, still in tears.

The girls immediately gave them the biggest glares they could do, hugging Riley protectively. Riley once again felt safe with the bullies. She wanted those twins as far away from her as she could.

"Girls," Mr. Kaine said quietly. "You can leave." He didn't sound happy to see them.

Riley thought that they would walk away but she heard from Jeanette, making her surprised, "I'm afraid we aren't gonna do that." She released the hug and faced Mr. Kaine like she was gonna fight him.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Kaine asked in shock.

"Did I stutter?" Jeanette said angrily.

"Ma'am, I am not accepting this type of attitude towards a _principal_ ," Mr. Kaine snapped.

"And _I'm_ not accepting someone like _you_ as a principal," Jeanette talked back. All of the students were in silence, watching in interest and surprise.

Mr. Kaine took a breath of rage and everyone gasped loudly when he gave Jeanette the most forceful shove ever. Jeanette shrieked and fell to the ground, landing in pain.

Riley immediately became furious, and without thinking, she ran up to Mr. Kaine and shoved him back, with a little help from Denise. Stacey was just helping Jeanette up and asked if she was okay, which Jeanette replied with a nod.

" _YOU STUPID PRINCIPAL!_ "

" _You're horrible!_ "

" _I can't believe you did that, you jerk!_ "

Riley started to hear students yelling and shouting at Mr. Kaine, who was helplessly getting up from the ground. He did the loudest scream ever: " ** _SILENCE!_** "

Everyone obeyed.

Riley was scared with what she just did but the three girls were still glaring at him.

"You," he hissed at them. "Girls. Are. _Expelled-_ "

"I don't think so," interrupted a familiar voice. Mrs. Lewis was walking up to Mr. Kaine with an displeased face.

"Shoving another students on school grounds!" Mrs. Lewis said in disgust. "And a _principal_ doing it! You know the rules of physical fighting not permitted at a school!"

Mr. Kaine just looked down guiltily.

"You," Mrs. Lewis confessed. "Are. _Fired._ "

Mrs. Lewis dragged a helpless Mr. Kaine inside the building. When they got inside, all of the students in the cafeteria were cheering loudly. They ran up to Riley and the three girls and lifted them up in the air.

Riley couldn't believe it. Thinking that she hated her life a lot...she just proved herself wrong. She smile at the three girls, who responded with a big smile back. This was probably one of Riley's best days ever, apart from the Twisty Tree day back at Minnesota.

But the only people who weren't cheering at all were Catherine and Caden...

They did not look happy.

...

 **HOLY GOODNESS! THAT WAS THE MOST DRAMATIC CHAPTER SO FAR IN THE STORY! I actually didn't even** ** _mean_** **to make it this crazy! Wow, you go, Holly! XD Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and once again, Merry Christmas! :)**


	8. Taught and Interrupted

**Hello once again, guys! How was your Christmas? I had a pretty good Christmas myself! I got a new computer - which I am typing this chapter in right now - with some Inside Out stuff. I really enjoyed my Christmas and I'm happy with what I got! So anyway, I'm back with another chapter! This one will introduce a new character once again and that character will affect a lot, just like all the other characters did!**

 **Tripledent: Yes indeed.**

 **Justin Bonesteel: I know, right? And merry Christmas to you too! :)**

 **XxMoonlight AuraXx: Thanks! Yeah, it can get annoying. Thanks for the tips but I don't get reviews on my email - only private messages or stories updated. I have no clue why I don't get reviews. It's kind of silly.**

 **DoryFan2002: Ooh, it's about time someone changed their mind about him. XD And thanks! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Oh the tension of it all! And thanks bro! :)**

 **Orangebird124: Sweet mother of monkey milk, thank you for that review. xDD And wow, your Anger and Fear don't get along because of my story...that makes things more dramatic. XD And yes, I have heard of SimpleCracker...XD Merry Christmas to you too, my TearBrick bestie and thank you so much! :)**

 **Once again, enjoy this chapter! :)**

...

Heading to the office after school, Riley was actually feeling happy and calm for once. If Jeanette didn't stand up for Riley, she would've still been frustrated and stressed. But now...she was looking forward to this session.

When she entered the office, Mrs. Lewis was sitting on Mr. Kaine's desk. Riley felt relieved about that since Mr. Kaine will be long gone.

"Hello, Riley. Great to see you for your tutoring session. Follow me please and I will take you to Stacey." Mrs. Lewis stood from the desk and lead her to a nearby room that had a table in it. Two chairs were placed across and Stacey was sitting on one of them.

"Make sure that you both be done by 6 p.m., okay?" Mrs. Lewis pointed out.

They both nodded. Mrs. Lewis smiled approvingly and left them alone for their lesson. She shut the door and the two girls were just silently sitting there, until Stacey began, "Um...are you ready to begin?"

Riley nodded speechlessly and awkwardly.

"Okay," Stacey muttered. She went through her bag and took out a math book and a folder that had worksheets inside. "Mr. Kaine told me everything you needed to work on and he assigned me to help you out with this stuff so...uh, let's get started." Riley could tell that Stacey was embarrassed.

Stacey took out the top sheet that was in the folder and handed it to Riley. It was a worksheet of one of Riley's least favorite math problems to learn: solving integers.

"You remember learning this, right?" Stacey asked.

"Yes," Riley replied feeling weird. This was Stacey she was talking to...the quiet, easy-going girl of the group. She would've handled things fine if it was Jeanette or Denise tutoring her, but Stacey was different.

So Stacey was giving Riley tips on what to do, as Riley, however, tried not to get bored with all of this number-and-equation speaking. She just wanted to be nice to Stacey by showing that she was learning, which she barely even was.

After Stacey was done, she collected Riley's work that she was ordered to copy down and the worksheets that she went over.

"It's only 5:30 p.m. and this is really, uh, all you were supposed to learn today so, um..."

"Yeah, I wanna chat," Riley finished for her happily.

"Cool. I never really liked teaching that much," Stacey explained. "I've never wanted to be a teacher, even though Jeanette and Denise said I should be one."

"What _do_ you want to be?" Riley asked curiously.

"I was maybe considering being an author since I have a passion for writing and reading stories," Stacey told her. "Or maybe an artist since I love drawing as well. I have a couple of pictures that I can show you." She went through her bag again and took out a decorated journal. She flipped through it and showed Riley a picture of a beautiful butterfly on a flower. Riley was shocked; that art was as awesome that even Picasso would be interested.

"Stacey, that's...that's amazing!" Riley complimented.

"Heh, thank you," Stacey said shyly. "It takes me a long time to draw stuff like these. But what's important is that I enjoy doing so."

"You'd be the best artist in the world!" Riley said cheerfully.

Disgust didn't look too happy with what Joy made Riley blurt out. "Great, now we're sounding childish," she groaned. She shoved Joy away from the console. "Let me try this again." She pressed a button.

"Well, maybe not in the _world_ but you'd definitely be a perfect artist," Riley said more maturely.

"I'm glad you think so," Stacey smiled. "Honestly, I heard a lot of great things from Jeanette and Denise when you just met them. I know I may have been really quiet during times when I'm with Jeanette and Denise but..."

Riley eagerly listened patiently.

"Well, these girls were complete bullies when I first met them and I was never a bully and I never wanted to be. These girls thought that I was, and I quote, 'a cool girl' and we suddenly became friends, even though I had no idea what was going on. It seemed that they didn't really care if I was quiet but what they thought was important was that I was their friend. I just didn't know what to do with myself but all I did was do what they want to do."

"I knew it!" Riley blurted out.

"What?"

"Oh, uh, well, um..."

"You can tell me. I don't mind."

Riley sighed. "Okay. Um, when I first met Catherine and Caden, I thought you were someone that was being dragged on by these girls and I thought that maybe you were bullied by them before or...um..." Riley thought that that was a mistake to say that.

"I get it," Stacey understood. "You know that bullies aren't these quiet shy people and people thought that I was an innocent girl that was forced to be friends with Jeanette and Denise. So, you know, some of them started to talk me into becoming friends but Jeanette and Denise wouldn't allow that for some reason...But Riley...can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead," Riley said immediately.

"Okay...um, before I begin...are you friends with a girl named Meg?"

Riley was perplexed. "How do you know Meg?"

"Well, Riley, you see, Catherine and Caden lived at Eden Prairie, Minnesota, just like you did," Stacey confessed.

Riley was shocked; confused; eyes widened with surprise. " _What?_ "

"It's true," Stacey explained. "It's a long story but I'll tell you anyway."

Riley was super curious now. How was this possible? There was no way that Catherine and Caden, out of all people, would live at the same city _and_ state as her. And besides, how did Stacey know all of this?

"Okay, so when Catherine and Caden were babies, their mom and dad got separated because of things not working out." This started to remind Riley of her parents being separated. Stacey noticed her expression and patted her on the shoulder.

"So anyway-" She gasped. "Oh geez! I'm really sorry Riley but this isn't a really good time to tell you now! It's five past six so we better get going!" She quickly grabbed her stuff and lead Riley out the door. Stacey rushed to her mother's car, where her mom had an impatient face. Riley ran to her house, ticked off that it had to be six now...just as Stacey was about to tell her about all of this madness about Catherine and Caden living with her.

Riley entered the house, panting. "Sorry...that...I'm late..." She took deep breath and sat on her chair. Riley got confused now. She saw the faces of Jeanette and Denise, standing with her mom, but there was a boy with them. He had his arm around Jeanette and Riley could tell that he was Jeanette's boyfriend.

"Hey Riley," Jeanette greeted happily. "This is Jason, my boyfriend."

"I thought so," Riley said playfully.

"Hullo," the boy called Jason smiled. He had an Australian accent.

"Hi," Riley shyly replied.

"You had tutoring with Stacey, yes?" Jason asked.

Riley nodded.

"Huh," Disgust said interested. "For a nerdy guy, he sure is lucky to have Jeanette as a girlfriend."

"I gotta agree with you, cone nose," Anger nodded.

"But he _is_ pretty cute!" Joy hopped around. "Look at that _waaavy_ hair and those twinkling eyes-"

"Joy, shut up," Disgust muttered in dismay.

"But yes, it is a pleasure to meet you...Riley, yes?" Jason asked.

"Yes, and nice to meet you too," Riley grinned.

Jason had a beautiful smile on his face and kept on staring at Riley, making her feel quite awkward. But like what happened at tutoring...

What was she going to expect?

...

 **Ooohhh, we got a little bit of mystery here, do we? But is it really true? Catherine and Caden lived with Riley before? Like in all of my stories, you guys will see and find out! I hope you guys enjoyed this and please leave a review, fave, and follow. This story is turning out to be pretty good and I can't wait for it to become more successful! :)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! See you guys in the New Year! And I hope you guys once again had a very merry Christmas! :)**


	9. Tears and Awkwardness

**Hey guys! Another chapter is here! And I got good news: I officially have a DeviantArt account! So if any of you Deviants want to 'watch' me, you may do so and I would highly appreciate it! :)**

 **Tripledent: I know, right? And *ahem* no, not really...XD**

 **XxMoonlight AuraXx: Thanks! And yeah...crappy email...XD**

 **DoryFan2002: That's awesome! And thanks!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Sup, mate? And read on to find out! XD**

 **Justin Bonesteel: I know, right? Crazy! Oh, it was Catherine and Caden that lived at Minnesota with Riley, not Jeanette and Stacey. XD And thank you so much! :)**

 **Orangebird124: YAY! :D And thank you so much! Wow, you have some silly emotions. XD And yeah, it sucks having a divorce, right? I had to go through a divorce...:( Thanks a heap, my friend! I appreciate your support (and your emotions' silliness XD)!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Jeanette, Denise, Riley, and Jason were hanging out in Riley's room, chatting about how tutoring went with Stacey, school, etc. Riley really wanted to tell them about what Stacey confessed at tutoring: Catherine and Caden living at Minnesota with Riley years ago. But would this get Stacey in trouble? What if she was supposed to keep it a secret between her, Jeanette, and Denise? She didn't want to get a innocent, sweet girl in trouble and lose her friends. So she kept her mouth shut, although she still really wanted to ask about it.

"How've you been, Riley?" Jeanette asked softly.

"I've been alright," Riley said shrugging.

"Has there been any issues with Catherine and Caden?" Denise asked protectively.

"Not really...I'm still worried about them," Riley blurted out. Like she expected, the girls looked frantic and placed their arms on her shoulders or back.

"Guys, really...I'm fine," Riley said feeling a little annoyed. But she wanted to be polite by adding, "But thank you guys."

"Don't be worried, Riley. We hate it when you're worried," Jeanette said soothingly. "If Catherine and Caden ever want to fight you mentally or physically...they'll have to go through us." Denise nodded but Jason looked confused.

"Jeanette, baby, are you trying to protect Riley?" Jason asked.

"Pfft, no, of course not- _OF COURSE I'M PROTECTING HER, GENIUS!_ " Jeanette yelled. She then looked down. "Sorry..."

Jason kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay," he said forgivingly.

"Aww, you guys look so cute," Riley said dreamily. "I wish I had a boyfriend..."

Jeanette blushed. "Thanks, Ri," she said. "And you really want a boyfriend?"

Riley suddenly thought that she shouldn't have said that. "Uh...yeah, I do...is that a bad thing?"

"No, no, no! Of course it isn't! I was just wondering, that's all! I'll be happy to give you advice on how to get a boyfriend," Jeanette suggested.

"Really?" Riley asked feeling thrilled. "No, you-you really don't have to..."

"Why would we not want to give you advice? If you get a boyfriend, then we'll all be twinzies!" Denise said excitedly.

"You have a boyfriend, Denise?" Riley asked.

Denise's smile started to fade. She looked down sadly and nodded. "Yeah...although I don't get to see him a lot..."

"Why?" Riley asked with concern.

"He's...he's..." Tears started to escape Denise's eyes. "He's in the military."

Riley's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh, really? How old is he?"

"He's 19 years old...we were next door neighbors when we met...we were friends ever since we were kids...we started to fall in love when I turned only twelve years old. When he told me that he has joined the military...I..." She started to do quiet sobs.

"Aw, Denise..." Riley said feeling really bad for her. She gave Denise a comforting hug. "Denise, I'm really sorry. But hey, you know what? He's serving for our country and he'll be a very strong warrior. When is he coming home?"

"I...I don't know..." Denise cried.

"What's his name, anyway?"

"Matthew, although he goes with Matt," Denise answered.

"I remember times with Matt," Jeanette said. "Including when you introduced him to me. A very humorous guy, he is."

Denise nodded, as she wiped her tears away. "Great, my mascara is probably ruined," she mumbled with another sniffle. "But...thank you guys for the comfort..."

Jeanette and Riley gave her one more tight embrace, with Jason patting her on the back gently.

"I'm gonna ask my Mom if I can stay here at your house, even though I don't have anything with me," Denise said, getting out her phone and texting her mom. "Staying here will cheer me up a little." She smiled at Riley.

Riley, feeling awed, smiled back happily for her.

...

Riley exited from the kitchen, when she saw Jason standing in front of her. His face was brightly red and he kept on staring at her.

"Um...Jason?" Riley asked awkwardly. She snapped her fingers at his face.

"Wuh...?" Jason muttered dumbstruck. "Oh! Hullo, Riley! I was here to ask you something."

"Ask away," Riley said curiously. She was wondering what someone she didn't know wanted to ask her.

"Well, I, er...um, I..."

"Yes?" Riley said patiently.

"U-Uh...c-can you, uh, t-tell me where the...uh, bathroom is?" Jason stammered.

Riley felt awkward once again. "Okay...? It's over there, second door to the left," she pointed out.

"O-Okay...thanks," Jason said. Riley could tell that he was embarrassed as he walked away with red cheeks. He shut the door and Riley could've swore that she heard him curse under his breath.

...

Riley found Jeanette texting Stacey on her phone. Riley sat down by her speechlessly, watching Jeanette texting.

"Hey Riles," Jeanette greeted. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, actually," Riley said shutting the door. She felt nervous but she knew Jeanette would be nice about it.

Right?

"Um...I was wondering...how did you and Jason fall in love?" Riley asked.

"Oh, well, we met one day at a party. I was about 11 years old when we met. We just started chatting with each other until Jason told me privately that he thought I was pretty and he started to have feelings for me. I wanted to be nice by accepting them. Jason is a hottie, though, so that's the main reason." She started to have a dreamy face. "Why do you ask? Did you think asking that would help you with getting a boyfriend because if it is, that was a pretty good idea-"

"Well, no, it's not that," Riley interrupted. "It's just...I just feel weird around Jason, because...he keeps staring at me for a long time and it makes me feel uneasy. He always stammers when he asks me questions and he blushes when he sees me."

Jeanette started to look nervous. "No..." she muttered.

"What? What is it?" Riley asked curiously.

Jeanette started to shake a little, with her eyes widening.

"Jeanette? Are you okay?"

A tear started to form her eyes. " _Jason likes you!_ " she cried.

Riley froze. " _What?_ " she said in shock.

"If he makes those faces, that means he has feelings for you!" Jeanette said, still sobbing. "But...what about me? What about his little sweetheart?"

"Jeanette, I am so sorry," Riley apologized, hugging her tightly.

"It's not your fault..." Jeanette muttered. "I'm gonna go deal with him..." She now sounded angry.

Riley started to feel nervous. If she wouldn't have met Jeanette and them, then Jeanette would've still had a boyfriend but now...

She knew it would come back...

The chaos has once again returned...

...

 **WHAAAAAAT? Is this true?! Does Jason REALLY like Riley? Or is this what Jeanette thinks? And will the chaos come back once again, after it has been gone for so long? You'll see and find out!**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	10. The Story and Truth

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! I can't believe 2017 is already here! Time sure does go by fast! So anyway, we left off with Jeanette finding out that Jason likes Riley. Oohhh, what's gonna happen? Let's see!**

 **akeye49: Thanks!**

 **Tripledent: Yeah, I agree.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: OHH BOY! Yeah, get rekt, man! XD**

 **XxMoonlight AuraXx: Honestly, I think you have pretty clever predictions with this story. :D But thank you!**

 **Justin Bonesteel: Yes, indeed. And yes, this means drama is coming! Thanks a heap! :)**

 **Orangebird124: Lol! And it's fine! We're getting things worked out! :) And thanks so much! I honestly love that you have the longest reviews out of everyone! XD I really appreciate that! :)**

 **DoryFan2002: IKR? And thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Riley was laying on her bed, thinking about how stupid she was for opening her mouth about Jason. She promised herself to not open her mouth about the story, why didn't she think of not doing that with Jason and his weird faces? This would've been a way worse reaction than Stacey telling her about Catherine and Caden. Jeanette wouldn't be like this right now if Riley didn't be that stupid. She suddenly heard yelling from the bathroom, making her more upset about what she did.

"Jason Thomas Hudson, I can't believe you would cheat on me like that!" Riley heard Jeanette screaming.

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe," Jason replied with confusion.

Riley didn't know why, but she moved closer to the bathroom door, wanting to hear more for some reason.

"Okay, Mr. Innocent-I-have-no-idea," Jeanette scoffed. "I know that you're in love with Riley! Just admit that you blush around her and get shy when talking to her! That's the _exact_ same thing that you did with me! What's going on? What made you like her?"

"Jeanette, sweetie," Jason said calmly. "I only like Riley as a friend, not as a _boy_ friend! And where did you get that with me being shy around her?"

"Obviously from Riley herself," Jeanette responded.

"I don't know how she saw me blushing around her!" Jason confronted.

 _Didn't know?!_ That made Riley feel raged. Jason wouldn't lie to Jeanette like that! She _literally_ saw him stammered when asking where the bathroom is, and staring at her with cherry-red cheeks. She _knows_ that she saw him! She didn't imagine it; she knew it was real.

"Pfft, yeah, like Riley would lie to me," Jeanette muttered.

"Well, maybe she did, because I have no idea what Riley's talking about," Jason piped up.

"Just shut up, Jason! I can't believe you're calling Riley a liar! I thought you were the most nicest person on Earth! But now you're gonna treat Riley like crap?! Yeah, no way am I having a boyfriend like that! I'm sorry Jason, but _we're through!_ " Riley could tell that Jeanette was about to cry. She broke up with Jason because of her...Riley ran to her room with tears and cried on her bed, wetting her pillow with her tears. She couldn't believe that she would break up with him just for her...just because he was thinking Riley was a liar...was she really that special to Jeanette?

Jeanette entered Riley's room, cursing under her breath, with tears filling her eyes. She noticed Riley crying on her bed and hugged her softly.

"You heard us, didn't you?" Jeanette asked soothingly.

Riley nodded, too depressed to talk.

"I'm sorry," Jeanette apologized. "I couldn't believe he would think you're a liar. I know you wouldn't lie to me." She rubbed her back.

Riley sat up from her bed and sniffled. "I'm sorry for opening my mouth..." she whimpered.

"What? No no no! Don't be sorry at all! I'm glad you told me because I would know that Jason wouldn't be the right one for me," Jeanette said quickly.

But this caused Riley to be in more tears. "But you wouldn't have broke up with Jason if I told you. I should've kept my mouth shut..."

"Riley..." She hugged her tightly. "Don't think that. I'm very happy that you showed your honesty. I wanted to be done with Jason just for you, Riley. I don't want _anyone_ , especially Catherine and Caden, to lay a single hand on you, okay?"

Riley nodded, smiling. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome. And just remember, Riley, that you can tell me anything."

Riley's eyes widened, having an idea. "Anything?"

Jeanette nodded. "Anything in the world."

"Okay...because...I do have something to tell you..." Riley quickly shut the door.

"Go ahead," Jeanette said patiently. Riley felt nervous. Should she really open her mouth again? She took a deep breath, deciding to risk it.

"Well, um...Stacey told me...during tutoring...that, um, Catherine and Caden, uh...lived at Minnesota...with me." _Please don't get mad, please don't get mad, please don't get mad,_ Riley kept thinking to herself.

"She did, eh?" Jeanette asked.

 _Please don't get mad, please don't get mad, please don't get mad, please don't get mad..._

"Well, I'm very glad that she did," Jeanette said smiling.

Riley stopped her worrying thoughts and looked at Jeanette. Her heart stopped beating and she started to feel a little better. "You are?" she asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Jeanette replied. "I was waiting for this to happen."

"Waiting for what to happen?"

"For someone to tell you, of course! What Stacey said is true, they did live with you at Minnesota. Did she explain to you at all about it?"

"No - although I really wanted her to - because she didn't have time," Riley responded.

"Well, I think now would be a perfect time to do so, don't you think?" Jeanette asked. She looked a little nervous.

"Yeah," Riley said eagerly. She was finally going to hear the story! She has been waiting for this for a while!

"Hold on a minute," Jeanette said. "I'm gonna need help with explaining this." She left the room and later on came back with a puzzled Denise. Jeanette whispered on what they were doing, causing her eyes to widen.

"It's about time," Denise said. "Okay, Riley. This is going to be a pretty long story and it's super duper difficult to explain, so we'll try our best, okay?"

"Okay," Riley said, her heart beating with excitement.

"Alright, let's begin, shall we?" Jeanette asked.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Anger roared impatiently.

Denise nodded, took a deep breath, and began, "So, when Catherine and Caden were only babies, her parent got separated. Their dad moved to San Francisco, while their mom stayed with them. And guess who the dad was?"

"Who?" Riley asked.

"Mr. Kaine."

Riley felt her stomach drop miles down. Mr. Kaine, their dad? Impossible! How can this be?!

"So later on, when Catherine and Caden were about 5 years old, their mom got married again to another guy. Their mom wanted her twins' last names to be changed into the new guy's last name, which is Martin, so that's how Martin came, after their last names being Kaine," Jeanette explained. "Your dad worked at the insurance company, right?"

Riley nodded, feeling a little down.

"So did the new dad. Your dad and their dad became really good co-workers. So, it was years later, Catherine and Caden being ten years old, when th new dad betrayed _your_ dad," Denise confessed.

Riley felt her stomach do a summer-sault. She suddenly felt so enraged. Someone betraying her dad?! How?!

"The new guy did something terribly wrong at work, and he tried to get away with it for his family. So he said that it was your dad that did it, and the plan worked out, because your father got fried from the job. Was that how you guys moved to San Francisco?"

Riley nodded, wanting to hear more.

"But, fortunately, they found out that it was him all along, because it was his papers. So they fired _him_ and they told your dad that he can come back, but he said that he already had a job at San Francisco. So yeah, the new dad got fired and he got the job at San Francisco. He moved there with the family the year before you guys came. Our dad's worked at the insurance company as well, and they always saw those two fighting mentally and yelling about how this was affecting their families and all that crap. So then our dad's told us everything, about the new dad yelling at your dad, and having kids that will go to our school. They also told us to make sure that we defend you from the twins so that was how the bullying started.

"We have a quote that each of our families have: 'We bully for defense.' And that's exactly what we trying to do with you. We were trying to not have Catherine and Caden hurt you. I'm wondering," Jeanette said. "did Catherine and Caden tell you about a girl named Lily Anne?"

Riley nodded, remembering that time.

"Yeah, so that's how the bullying all began. They were teasing Lily Anne and we stepped in to defend her. We told her that we gotta have those twins away from everyone. They've been doing pretty bad things, like, you know, going to jail."

"Wait. If Catherine and Caden were bullying Lily Anne, why weren't they bullying me?"

"It was because they recognized you," Denise explained. "They knew your dad before they knew you. They didn't like their new dad fighting with someone, so they wanted you to like them."

Riley's eyes widened once again. "So...I was used this whole entire time when I was friends with them?"

The two girls nodded.

"Wow..." Riley mumbled to herself. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't being brainwashed by the three girls; she was brainwashed by the twins. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was like she was this slave that was forced to respect its master and serve for him or her. Riley felt angry. She would've always hated being used like that to be friends with _real_ bullies.

The two girls recognized her face and gave her a group hug.

"Thank you for telling me the story," Riley smiled. "I need to do something about those two...I hate them so much now..."

"We're here for you, Riley," Denise said softly. "You can do what you want. We got your back."

Riley smiled happily and hugged the girls tightly.

'We bully for defense...'

One of Riley's most favorite quotes ever.

...

 **What did I tell you guys? More chaos has returned, which means more drama has returned! So this is a important confession from me: Catherine and Caden are the antagonists...or are they? Let's see how this confrontation turns out which might be in the next chapter. I'm not actually sure. But man, that story was super hard to plan, lol.**

 **But anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	11. Confronted and Hurt

**Lol, is it just me, or am I updating this story a lot quicker than usual? Anyway, hey guys! I'm back...again! So you guys heard the story about the twins, right? So this basically changes the story a lot. So this is going to filled with drama a lot more than usual and more interesting.**

 **XxMoonlight AuraXx: Thanks! Yeah, I WAS gonna have those bullies stay as bullies for the rest of the story but changing it up would've made this story more interesting in my opinion.**

 **Tripledent: Lol, I never really heard of Blade Runner but okay. XD**

 **Justin Bonesteel: Yes, it's all true! The pain, the agony, the drama of it all! ;-; And yes, there will be a confrontation! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: IKR? In this chapter, you will see who the REAL antagonists are! :) And also, happy one-year anniversary on this! :D**

 **Oranegbird124: Thank you so much! Yeah, cut it out, emotions! XD And yes, all of these are correct! :D And thank you! I'm glad, too! :)**

 **DoryFan2002: Thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

"Riley, are you _sure_ you don't need any help?"

It was another day. It may be just a day for some people, but not for Riley and the three girls. Riley was going to stand up to the twins, and she wanted to do this by herself.

"I'll be fine," Riley said trying to act confident. "Don't worry."

"But Riley, it'll be two against one," Denise said frantically. "With us, it'll be four against two."

"I know but..." Riley didn't know what to say, now that Denise made a point. She sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can help me."

"Wait, Riley. If you don't want us to help you, that's fine with us!" Jeanette said quickly, glaring at Denise.

"No no, you guys can help me. It'll make things easier, actually," Riley smiled.

They girls grinned back at her.

"We'll do our best," Jeanette encouraged.

"Yeah, we're here for you," Stacey added.

They girls stared at Stacey like she was the prettiest girl in the world.

"What?" Stacey asked awkwardly.

"You actually _talked_ ," Jeanette said with surprise.

"Uh...yeah? I've talked to you guys before," Stacey said puzzled.

"Yeah, when you were, I don't know, 4 years old? It's been _so long_ since you said something!" Denise said pleasingly.

"You guy are weird," Stacey laughed. The girls laughed with her and formed into a group hug, making Riley stare in awe.

"You're the best friends ever," Jeanette said to them.

"And you," Stacey and Denise said together.

Riley smiled, loving the sight. She felt lucky to have friends like them. They were happy, lovable, and kind to each other.

As they formed one more group hug, they stare at Riley, giving her the biggest smiles that she has saw. They motioned for her to join in the group hug. Riley rushed over to them and hugged them tightly.

"I love you guys," Riley said to them.

"We love you too, Riley," Jeanette said ruffling her hair, making Riley giggle. She suddenly remembered what they were about to do. She stared at her school ahead of her, and said, "Let's do this."

...

It was finally after school, and after Riley was thinking about everything she should say to the twins, she was feeling anxious about what she was about to do. She made sure that her three friends were with her so she could have some help. She never knew that she was going to be _that_ nervous.

"I'm worried guys," Fear shivered. "What if things aren't gonna work out?"

"We'll try our best," Joy said positively.

Riley walked slowly up to Catherine, who was putting her things in her locker. Riley started to shake nervously, like she was about to face her opponent.

"You got this, Riley," Denise whispered. "We can do it for you, if you want."

"N-No," Riley whispered back. "I-I can do it."

Riley, still shaking, walked a little closer to Catherine and then, finally, she tapped Catherine on the shoulder.

Catherine turned around and when she saw who tapped her, she didn't look very pleased.

"Oh, it's you," she mumbled. "What do you want?"

"I...er, we need to talk to you," Riley said seriously.

"Why should I talk to you?" Catherine scolded.

Jeanette bravely grabbed Catherine's shirt and pulled her to her face. "You better let us talk to you," she threatened.

"Let go of me!" Catherine yelled. Jeanette obeyed, still glaring at her, making Catherine give up. "FINE! I'll talk to you guys!" she groaned.

"Get your brother," Denise forced.

Catherine rolled her eyes and headed for Caden's locker across the hall, where her brother was at. She came back with a displeased Caden.

"What do you guys want?" Caden asked with annoyance.

"Follow us. _Now_ ," Denise ordered. She made sure that they were following them, which they were, and the four girls lead the twins down the street at the side of the school.

"Now," Jeanette said. "You guys are in some serious trouble."

"You've already given us enough trouble!" Catherine barked.

"So you think that you'd be _so funny_ to tell those _lies_ to your _step-father_ like that to get us in trouble!" Denise yelled.

"And how do _you_ know that Mr. Kaine is our step-father?" Caden piped up.

"Our dads, thank you very much," Stacey answered.

"Well well, looks like Ms. Quiet-Pants is actually talking to us," Catherine teased.

"Stop it, you two!" Riley finally shouted at them. "I can't believe you would use me like that just so I can be friends with jailbirds!"

"And I still can't believe that you're stupid enough to believe in those three twerps!" Catherine talked back. "We. Did. _NOT_. Go. To. Jail!"

Jeanette grabbed Catherine's shirt again. "Don't you _DARE_ talk to Riley like that!"

"OW! YOU'RE HURTING MY NECK!" Catherine screamed.

"Let her go!" Caden said loudly, trying to get his sister out of Jeanette's grip.

Denise was able to grab Caden's shirt. "You guys _better_ tell the truth _RIGHT NOW!_ "

"WE ARE!" the twins said at the same time.

"Stop lying to me! You already did lie to me enough so don't make things difficult for us!" Riley hissed.

" _You're_ the one that's making things difficult!" Catherine argued.

"Then get a life!" Riley roared at her.

She heard Catherine growl at her loudly. Then, suddenly, she felt a lot of pain on her cheek, and her vision turned into darkness.

...

Glaring sirens started entering Headquarters. The emotions frantically looked around, wondering what the heck just happened. Fear was covering his ears, hiding under the console, Sadness started crying with how loud the noise was, and the other three was wondering what was going on. Did Riley get seriously hurt? Was she dying?

A Mind Worker, out of nowhere, entered the place. He was holding a clipboard, wearing a white suit.

"Hello, emotions," the Mind Worker said. "It seems that our host is in a coma." He looked down.

The emotions - all five of them - were lost for words. Riley, their own girl, is in a coma. A lot of terrible things can happen during a coma: eternal sleep, or worst of all, _death._

"We're gonna have to have our fingers crossed for Riley to wake up," the Mind Worker said.

The emotions nodded, with very frantic faces.

Joy stared at the screen, shivering. "I gotta admit," she muttered. "This is the worst day ever."

...

 **WHAAAAAT? Nooo, this can't be happening! Riley in a coma?! How did this happen?! Well, it's gotta be pretty obvious to you guys, lol. And what are the emotions going to do? And most important of all,** ** _will Riley wake up?_** **You'll see and find out!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed! :)**


	12. Searched and Tried

**Howdy horses! Guess who's back? Justin Bieber- jk, jk, I AM! Stop your crying, fan girls... So yeah, we left off with...Riley having a coma?! HOLY CRAPOLA! This is pretty insane! What's gonna happen with the emotions? Friends? Twins? Read this chapter!**

 **Tripledent: I know right?**

 **XxMoonlight AuraXx: It's awful, right? :( And yes they do!**

 **Justin Bonesteel: Yes they do, those jerks! :( And I hope so too!**

 **WriterOfBliss: Oh my is right. And your request will be published soon.**

 **Orangebird124: I know, right?! I'm guessing your emotions think that reading my story is like being in a car accident. Or worse, lol. Ah, so your reviews are starting to turn into role-plays, eh? Well, this is exciting. XD And thanks a bunch! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: YESSSS, I KNOOOW: T_T Yeah, she better wake the crap up!**

 **DoryFan2002: Thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Things have changed ever since Riley got into a coma. Since obviously, this was Riley's first time experiencing one, and this experience, of course, is the worst the emotions have ever witnessed. All they can see is darkness on the screen of Riley's vision, and the feeling of panic rushing inside them. They didn't what to do to be able to save their one and only girl. They felt horrid; helpless; _useless._

"I'm sorry guys," Anger apologized, which is a very rare feeling that he shows. "I shouldn't have had Riley say that last part...about Catherine getting a life."

The emotions understood but didn't respond. They were too afraid to do so. Even Joy couldn't think of anything positive to say besides, "I'm sure she'll wake up soon." But she knew that it didn't do any good with her co-workers. So she, surprisingly, gave up on her positivity.

"Is...Is there anything on the Mind Manuals that'll help at all?" Fear asked hopefully.

"I don't know...but I can go look..." Sadness replied, the emotion that Fear expected to counter. She headed for the Manuals and looked for the right title and category. She found the title _Causes and the Effects,_ which looked pretty useful. Sadness flipped to where she can find a category of something to do with a coma, or something along those lines.

She suddenly found the title _Severe Injuries._ She looked for a caption that could help with what's going on. To her luck, she found the captions _Coma._ She immediately started reading under the caption:

" _A coma is a prolonged state of_ unconsciousness," Sadness read. " _A person is unresponsive to his or her environment during one. If our host has gotten into one by any reason, the only way for her to be awoken is to send her the most painful memories that she has ever witnessed and/or gotten involved with. That memory will have to turn into a dream, making it more frightening and unforgettable. This duty will involve with a lot of courage and hard work._ "

"Wait," Fear wondered. "How are we supposed to turn an actual memory into a dream? Send it to Dream Productions or something?"

"I guess so," Sadness answered before continuing, " _This painful memory that she'll see will cause her to wake up with a start when the memory either is about to happen or if it gets scarier during it. It may be a very slim chance that it'll work because of either failure to follow the steps or the memory isn't nerve-wrecking enough for the host to be awoken, as it is very difficult to be awoken from a coma. The way you use that memory into a dream is to send it to_ _ **Dream Productions**_ _(see "Cultures and Structures Inside the Mind") for it to create the dream._

" _But what's very complicating about the important process is that someone in a coma doesn't live for too long. The people who are doing the process will have to go as fast as they possibly can._ "

"Gosh," Joy finally said, after being silent for quite a while. "If we need to go as fast as we can, we'll have to try to find our most terrifying memory right now! Like... _right now!_ "

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with you," Disgust added.

"What should we do then, guys?" Fear asked.

"How about when Riley ran away?" Anger suggested.

"Or when she almost feel off that carnival ride?" Fear asked, shivering.

"Or, uh...maybe when Riley got scratched by that lion...?" Sadness randomly thought.

The four emotions looked at her. They had their eyebrows raised.

Sadness sighed. "This always happens..." she moaned.

"No no, Sadness! That's perfect! Riley had to get stitches from that scratch, remember? The doctors said that Riley was _pretty_ close to death-"

"We get it, Joy," Disgust interrupted impatiently. "Just call the Mind Workers to recall the memory. Quick!"

Joy was able to call the Mind Workers to recall that memory. A purple and blue memory came from the recall tube, showing Riley's arm being scratched by the vicious male lion, making that arm injured and bloody.

"Ew..." Disgust gagged, not liking the view of the memory.

"Wait a minute, guys," Fear suddenly remembered. "The Train of Thought doesn't run while she's asleep, including the unconscious type of sleep! How are we going to get to Dream Productions?"

"Hello? Recall tube?" Anger said, pointing at the recall tube with an annoyed glance at the purple emotion.

"Um, I actually, um, have a better idea," Sadness stated. She went up the stairs and opened a glass pane box, covering a button that said _EMERGENCY._ She pressed that button, ignoring the confused and frantic looks from her co-workers, and rushed to the window to look. She leaned a little to her left and showed a weak smile as a speedy and piercing train came rushing to the Train of Thought stopped. It had sirens glaring all over.

"The Emergency Mind Train," Sadness informed. "Like an ambulance. Kind of. Read about that in the Manuals."

"Where are you off to?" the Emergency Mind Train conductor asked the emotions.

"Dream Productions, please," Sadness told him politely.

The train conductor nodded. "We'll be there in a jiffy," he added, before driving off.

That train was pretty fast because they made it at Dream Productions in what seemed like seconds.

Sadness seemed the least bewildered as the other four emotions. "Thanks, sir," she said kindly.

They exited out of the train and rushed to Dream Productions. The dream crew was going even more crazier than when Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong saw them. They were frantically running around, screaming nervously, and shaking wildly. All the emotions really heard was, "RILEY'S IN A COMA! RILEY'S IN A COMA!"

The emotions, especially Anger, wished that they would just shut up.

Joy went up to a random person from the dream crew and asked him where the director was at.

"Oh...she's in Stage C, trying to figure stuff out...I think," the little guy responded. He had a squeaky and nerdy voice.

"You think?! YOU THINK?!" Anger roared. "Don't THINK, little man! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW, TINY GUY-"

"Sorry about him," Joy interrupted, dragging Anger to where the dream guy told them where the director was at. They entered Stage C and found the director that was carrying stacks of paper.

"Excuse me? Ma'am?" Joy called her. The director yelped, causing her to drop all of the papers.

"Hey! Don't you see that I'm busy?" she barked at Joy.

"Yes I do, but you see, we got the memory for waking up Riley!" Joy said quickly, showing her the horrific memory. The director's eyes widened and suddenly gotten eager.

"Perfect! I knew I would reminded about that process!" the director grinned. "Thank you so much, yellow one! Let's get prepared for this!" She grabbed a microphone and shouted into it. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE GOT A DREAM TO PRPEPARE FOR! REPEAT, WE GOT A DREAM TO PREPARE FOR! GET THE LION COSTUME AND THE ZOO BACKGROUND!"

"Do you have to be so loud?!" Anger yelled covering his ears, as the dream crew obeyed the director's orders.

"Like you're not the loudest person that I've ever heard," Disgust scoffed at him.

Anger glared daggers at the green emotion but focused on what was going on.

The dream crew put a screen of a zoo background on the set and someone volunteered to play as the lion. The director told him exactly what he was supposed to do, which was supposed to be easy for the lion actor.

A Mind Worker put the "Reality Distortion Filter" on the camera lens, making the lion actor look like a real lion and the background look like Riley's actually at the zoo. A crew member placed a fake cage in front of the actor, making it look like the lion was in the cage.

"Alright guys!" the director said loudly. "Get ready! We are on in 5...4...3...2..."

As the emotions prayed that this will work, the camera started to record.

...

Riley, still in a deep unconscious sleep, was being rubbed by her crying mother and father and her sniffling best friends. They hated seeing her like this; it was like watching someone die. In fact, Riley _could_ actually die. This made everyone feel worse.

"Oh Riley..." Jill said in tears. "We hope you wake up soon. We'll pray as much as we can for you. You are the best daughter that we got and you'll always be our only precious daughter."

"And you'll be the best friend that I've ever had," Jeanette added. "...You're so special to me, Riley...Don't make me feel this way, Riley...please..." She gave her a tight hug and starting sobbing. "I won't let you go, Riley...I won't let you go..."

Denise and Stacey joined in the hug, with tears filling their eyes as well. Riley's parents hugged each other, with her mom crying on her dad's shoulder.

"Wake up, Riley...please wake up..." Denise whispered. She started to shake and sniffle at the same time.

The three girls suddenly felt a little flinch from Riley, making them puzzled. It was then until that they heard her parents starting to cheer. They looked at Riley and found that she was, with her eyes widening blankly, laying awake.

...

 **OHHH CLIFFHANGER! And the beginning of the climax of the story! Is it true?! Is Riley finally awake?! Did the painful memory actually work?! I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter because this is gonna be awesome!**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Alive and Surprised

**Yo, once again, to my readers of all kind! I'm back with another interesting chapter! Riley was seen awake on that cliffhanger, eh? Or was she awake? You'll see, because this is officially the climax of the story! And bad news, this story is going to officially end very soon. But don't worry, this isn't the last chapter! I've still got a few to go! Anyway, this is gonna be a teeny tiny time skip to when the emotions return to Headquarters from Dream Productions, which is a few minutes later, so you won't see Riley's parents and the three girls immediately when this chapter starts.**

 **XxMoonlight AuraXx: Or is she awake? ;) Oh, that fire was BEFORE they moved to San Francisco. The separation was because...Bill just got fired for whatever reason. XD**

 **Tripledent: Yep-a-rooney. :)**

 **SummerKitty04: Lol, that was long ago with this story but yes they would've! :D Oh, it wasn't Caden who called her Catty, it was the htree bullies.**

 **WriterOfBliss: Indeed.**

 **Justin Bonesteel: I'm glad too, even if I'm the author! Wow, I didn't know you were 20 years old. First there was a 16 year old, then a 19 year old, then a 20 year old...I'm so young. -_-**

 **DoryFan2002: Indeed, but thanks!**

 **Oranegbird124: YAY, another long review! :D I'm glad you liked everything about that chapter! And will Riley wake up? You'll see and find out, my friend! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: So many questions...XD Thanks, mah man! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Total shock was how Riley was feeling right now. It was that type of shock that caused her to not know what she was doing; not knowing where she was; not knowing what's going on...

Not being able to do anything.

It was a weird type of feeling. It made her feel like a statue; the type of statue that stands very still for people to look at. What was happening with her? How _did_ this happen? Is Riley actually awake? The screen of HQ did show Riley looking up at the ceiling...

Very, _very_ still...

"Guys? What's going on?" Fear asked nervously. They had just returned to their home from Dream Productions, after rushing to as fast as they can, seeing that Riley was fully awake. But this was a weird way of being awake...

"Don't ask me," Anger muttered, staring at the screen. "I didn't cause all of this."

The emotions continued looking at the screen, wondering how long they're gonna stare at nothing but a ceiling.

...

"It seems that Riley is in shock," the doctor explained to three crying girls and sniffling parents. "It can happen when people are in a coma; they can wake up from a terrible memory and not know what is going on. It'll take a while to have the shock completely gone, so we're going to put Riley back to sleep and she'll be able to wake up peacefully."

"We...We can't leave her!" Denise protested.

"You girls wouldn't want to sit there for about a day, just to wait for someone to fall asleep and wake up again?" the doctor said like the girls were stupid.

"As long as it's for Riley!" Jeanette answered, showing a courageous face.

"Girls, your parents wouldn't allow you to stay for that long," the doctor laughed. "The patient needs to be left alone to be checked on."

"You can't do this to us!" Denise cried. "Riley needs us! We promised her that we'll never let her go! We-"

"Calm down," the doctor interrupted impatiently. "We need to do some testing on her, and we would like to do it privately." He sounded irritated now.

"You- you-" Jeanette yelled, trying to think of something to say to protect Riley.

"C'mon girls," Riley's Mom piped in. "The doctor is right. We need to have our daughter be alone for a day."

The girls gave up, sighed, and followed the parents outside, to where they can be driven to their houses. They said nothing for the whole way home, as they were too sad to say anything. They were thinking about nothing but their best friend.

...

Riley saw nothing but darkness in her vision once again. She found out that she was waking up...but why did she feel weird as she opened her eyes? Why did it feel to her like something crazy just happened?

"Ah, Riley!" a nurse smiled at her, standing by her hospital bed. "It's great to see you awake and well! How are you feeling?"

Riley had that feeling like she couldn't speak at all. She felt too weak. "...Good..." was the only thing she could say.

"That's wonderful," the nurse said happily. "I'm going to let your parents know and-"

"W-Wait..." Riley called, but not very loud.

"What is it, Riley? Do you need anything?" the nurse asked with concern.

"Can...Can I...surprise my mom?" Riley requested.

"Why, of course you can! What a great idea! But you can't surprise your mom just now. You're too weak," the nurse said sadly.

"Yeah..." Riley said looking down.

"So just to plan the surprise, how about I tell your mom that we're still doing tests on you so they can't come?" the nurse suggested.

Riley giggled quietly, liking that the nurse is actually heaping her out with her surprise. Riley nodded on the nurse's suggestion.

"What...What happened anyway?" Riley wondered.

"You were in a coma, sweetheart," the nurse answered.

Riley's eyes widened, feeling startled. She suddenly remembered her last memory. She saw an angry Catherine with her fist aiming for her face. Riley became furious with Catherine.

"Why did she do this?" Riley muttered crossly.

"Who did what, sweetheart?" the nurse asked confusedly.

"Never mind..." Riley mumbled.

...

It was, once again, another day later. It was a normal but sunny day, with the sky blue, the clouds slowly moving, the sun sending its rays, the wind whispering to the flowers, and the animals moving along at the outside world.

Riley couldn't wait for what was about to happen. She was riding in a taxi, on her own, heading for her home, to give her mother the biggest and best surprise she has ever done. She was looking forward to her reaction. She kept imagining her screaming in excitement, as she was seeing her alive and healthy daughter back from the hospital.

But what Riley couldn't wait for more was her best friends' reactions...

"Is this it, kid?" the taxi driver asked. He parked in front of Riley's house.

"Yes sir," Riley replied, exiting the car. "Thank you."

The driver nodded in reply and drove away when Riley was heading for her house. Her heart was beating like a drum but felt very thrilled about what she's about to see. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Her heart started to beat even faster. She kept taking heavy breaths, until her mother opened the door...

She started to gasped, cover her mouth in surprise with her hands, and hopped up and down. Tears of joy started to fill her eyes, as she ran quickly to her daughter and hugged her tightly, with her tears making her shirt wet.

"Hi mom," Riley smiled, hugging her in return.

"Riley...Oh Riley..." She stopped the hug and faced her, touching her cheeks softly. "Oh Riley, I can't believe it! You're back, Riley...you're back..." More tears came out. "Oh Riley...my dear, dear Riley...I thought we would never see you again..."

"Hey, calm down, mom. I'm okay," Riley said laughing. "And what do you mean by 'we'?"

Her mom smiled and motioned her to follow her to the kitchen. Riley obeyed and gasped when she saw her father smiling at her, ready for a hug.

"DAD!" Riley squealed, running up to him and embracing him tightly. Bill laughed and rubbed her back gently, hugging his precious daughter in return. "You're...you're...you're...YOU'RE BACK!"

"I came here just to see if my daughter was okay!" Bill said cheerfully.

"Oh Dad...thank you!" Riley kissed him happily on the cheek and giggled as she released the hug.

"Oh Riley...how are you feeling?" Jill asked starting to become protective.

"Oh, I'm fine," Riley replied honestly. "The nurse said that I was able to go home. I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Riley...Oh Riley..." Jill said with more tears of joy.

"Okay, okay, mom, I'm fine," Riley said starting to get annoyed.

"Are you going to surprise your friends?" Bill asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am!" Riley said like it was obvious. "And I got the best one! I could surprise them at gym class!"

"What a wonderful idea," Jill said tolerantly. "But isn't that class where those..." She had a displeased face. "...Catherine and Caden twins are at?"

"Who cares?" Riley rolled her eyes. "It's, like, four against two, so we'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay, but Riley, those twins are nothing but _trouble!_ Their dad framed me and fired back at Minnesota, did you know that?" Bill asked.

Riley was about to say "yes" but she didn't want her dad to get suspicious with anything so she lied, "No, I actually didn't."

"Well, those twins are horrid. I want you to stay as far away as you can from them, okay?" Bill said cautiously.

"Of course," Riley nodded. "They're basically the worst people in the world."

Her parents chuckled and gathered around for a group hug. Riley felt comfortable and safe with both of her parents around.

She just wished that they were together.

...

Riley, the next day, was back at school with the new school principal, Mrs. Thomas. But she wasn't in class at all. It was the final period of this school day and she was ready for the final surprise she was about to give. Her friends were in gym class right now, and she could hardly wait.

"Are you ready, Riley?" Mrs. Thomas asked, as they both were standing by the gym door.

"Yes, ma'am," Riley replied with the biggest excitement ever.

Mrs. Thomas smiled and unlocked the gym door for her to go in. She opened the door and allowed Riley inside. There they were: her gym class, doing whatever sports they wanted to do: bouncing basketballs; tossing volleyballs; playing soccer, and all sports they could do.

Riley finally spotted them: Jeanette, Stacey, and Denise were just standing there at a corner, throwing each other a ball. Riley could tell that they were still depressed.

It was then until Riley heard Jeanette scream, "OH MY GOD!"

Some of the students flinched from that unexpected scream, but the three girls ignored them, as they rushed to the other side of the gym, tackling Riley with their biggest hugs.

"RILEY!" the three girls said altogether.

"Hi guys," Riley said serenely hugging them back.

"You're okay!" Jeanette cried with happiness.

"It's great to see you guys," Riley grinned.

"Oh Riley, we missed you so much!" Stacey said joyfully. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Oh Riley, thank you for staying strong for us!" Denise added. "You're the best!"

Riley giggled as she quickly muttered a "You're welcome" as she formed a group hug with her cheering friends. She started to hear the whole gym class applaud in awe.

Like Riley expected, she saw Catherine and Caden, just standing there, the only students in the class that wasn't showing a single smile.

...

 **HOLD UP THERE! Did you really think it was going to end here? HECK NO IT ISN'T! We still got those people that was mentioned at the end of this chapter! You see guys? What did I tell you? This chapter was the climax of the story (well, it was sort of the climax at the coma part) and second of all, this story is starting to end. But hey, I really loed with how this story turned out! I got 80 reviews and that's amazing! Thanks for the support guys! I appreciate it!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Confessed and Explained

**Hello once again guys! I have some good news and bad news. I'll start with the bad news: This is the final chapter. I know, right? I tried to make this chapter not be an ending, but I thought it would be awesome for this story so that was the only thing I could do. So please don't be upset that this is the last chapter, at least you guy enjoyed it...right? SO anyway, thank you so much for your support, feedback, etc. I really appreciate having this much fans!**

 **Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom: Thanks! When is it finished? RIGHT NOW! :D Oh wow, really? I'm sorry that my story makes you feel this way. But I'm glad you like it! :) Oh, I do read Controlled By Fear, I just don't review, as I don't have much time to.**

 **XxMoonlight AuraXx: Aw, thank you so much! There is going to be a future story coming out pretty soon! :)**

 **Tripledent: Indeed. Oh, this isn't high school; it's middle school. But it's cool. :) Oh, you are definitely going to see her in this chapter.**

 **WriterOfBliss: Yes indeed.**

 **Justin Bonesteel: Thanks! I'm glad it did! It's not only dramatic but filled with cuteness, am I right? :D**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you! I would love to especially thank you for your support, sympathy, loyalty, and helpfulness. You have inspired me to continue on with this story and that's exactly what I did for you! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Thanks man! I'm glad you liked it! *W***

 **Enjoy this final chapter!**

...

It was a short time later after school, and what a wonderful time it was! Jeanette, Denise, and Stacey's family all came to Riley's house after hearing the terrifying story and decided to have a little "celebration" which was a little more like "meeting-the-Andersens party". Jeanette, Riley, Denise, and Stacey were all hanging out in the room, as they were hearing yakking from the adults. All the girls were mostly doing was staring at each other happily, but awkwardly.

"It's great to see you back Riley," Riley heard Jeanette say for the thousandth time.

Riley grinned back at her, which caused more silence. But Riley didn't really care; she was glad to be back home alive...thanks to some certain emotions inside her head.

"Great work guys," Joy said cheerfully to her co-workers.

"And you," Disgust responded pleasingly.

The emotions just stared at the screen, making not only Riley's room silent, but HQ silent as well. It was a happy kind of silent. Like no knowing what to say after surviving some horrible disaster. Or maybe being rescued by a stranger...that kind of quietness.

"Group hug?" Joy asked, which she never does, as she drags the emotions in for a group hug without asking them.

To everyone's surprise, Sadness weakly smiled and speed-walked up to Joy, hugging her from the waist, since she was so small. She closed her eyes and, ironically but happily, hugged her tightly.

The emotions just weirdly looked at each other and randomly walked over to her to join in. They didn't really exactly hug, they just touched Joy's shoulder or back. But Joy didn't care; she was happy that the emotions at least accepted it.

"Thanks guys," Joy beamed.

The emotions chuckled and came in a little closer, making the group hug more happier for them.

Well, it was happy at that time...

Until there was a knock on the door.

More like banging.

Everyone just stared at the door with their eyes widened. Riley and the others nervously walked backwards into their rooms. Riley's Dad grabbed a hard bat from his room and creeped to the door, aiming his bat.

"Sh..." Bill whispered to the four mothers. Bill slowly opened the door, getting ready for his attack, but it turned out to be...

"Mr. Kaine?" Bill asked.

It was indeed the fired principal, but he wasn't only there. There was the new dad, the twins' mom, and the twins themselves. There just had blank expressions on their faces. Catherine was actually seen with a bandage around her hand because of the punch.

Jeanette's mom gasped. "He is the one that shoved my daughter!" she barked.

"Is it now?" Bill glared at him.

"What do _you_ want?" Denise's mom asked displeased.

"I want to talk to you guys, and the twins can talk to your daughters," Mr. Kaine requested.

"What?! I am not allowing someone that HURT MY DAUGHTER to talk to them!" Jill screamed, pointing at Catherine.

"And I won't allow any jailbirds in my sight!" Densie's mom added.

" _We didn't go to jail,_ " Caden hissed at Bill bravely.

"Hush, son," Mr. Kaine said. "You guys either going to not have anyone to hate anymore or you can make us leave, making everything worse."

"We- wait, what do you mean by 'not having anyone hating us anymore'?" Bill asked.

"Let us in and you'll see," Mr. Kaine forcefully.

"And why should we let you if you have two losers of twins that bully people?" Stacey's mom scolded.

"HEY!" Catherine and Caden yelled angrily in unison.

"You'll see the reason why," Mr. Kaine said calmly. "My children promised that they won't cause any harm."

"No, we're not allowing it," Jill rejected immediately.

"Did you even have a second to think about it?" Mr. Kaine wondered coldly.

"No, you guys caused enough trouble in our lives, so SCRAM!" Jeanette's mom shouted at him.

"Ma'am, this is serious," the new dad finally stepped in. "If you don't want that much trouble anymore, let us in and we can resolve it."

"And how are you going to do that, hm?" Denise's mom asked.

Mr. Kaine groaned quietly but impatiently. "Let. Us. _In,_ " he answered.

"How do you know if we should trust you?" Bill said crossly.

"You will if you can just let us in your house," Catherine's mom said serenely.

"Ah, a mother who raised her children to be prisoners," Jeanette's mom insulted.

"We demand that you let us in your house this instant!" Mr. Kaine suddenly yelled in rage.

There was silence for a moment. The five adults huddled together and talked it over. They turned back around later on.

Bill sighed. "Fine," he said. "We'll let you in just so you can leave us alone. But you _promise_ that you won't cause any trouble?"

"We promise," the Martin family said seriously.

Bill gestured for them to come in. The twins nervously headed to Riley's room, where the daughters were at.

"They'll kick us out, I know it," Catherine predicted.

"We'll just have to force them, like dad did with their parents," Caden suggested.

Catherine nodded approvingly just as the reached the door.

...

"There, we let you in," Bill said the instant the Martin family stepped foot in the house. "What do you want?"

"This will take a lot of explaining," Mr. Kaine said. He took a deep breath and began, "There are times when there a big misunderstandings in the world. This is one that I'm about to explain." He breathed heavily again. "About the jailbirds thing...it was an edit. Not by your daughters," he told the moms of the three girls. "But by other students that hated Catherine. They used the Video Edit app to Photoshop the news. They decided to post it on social media where the whole world can see it. Those editors were cyberbullies. And since I was the principal of the school, I allowed them in, not believing those rumors at all. The whole school - literally - was confused. They started to not only like me as a principal, but not like my children. I think the editor that did it were a friend of Riley's...the editor did definitely stand up for your daughter, Bill and Jill, because she was commenting about them bullying her."

"But...But what? Riley was in preschool when the bullying happened!" Bill said. "They did go to elementary school together and no bullying has happened..." He thought for a moment. "Wait a minute! Meg must've done this!"

"Who?" Mr. Kaine asked.

"Meg, Riley's best friend in Minnesota! It must've been her! They went to every single type of school together! She must've recognized them!" Bill explained.

Mr. Kaine understood by nodding. "So, do you guys believe me on this?"

No one answered. They just looked at each other, until the adults all started giggling. It turned into laughing later on.

"We're sorry," they said all together.

...

"And that's what happened," Catherine finished, after explaining the whole story that was heard from Mr. Kaine. How did the twins get in? They were able to do the same force that Mr. Kaine did to be allowed inside, although the three girls were sitting super close to Riley.

"So, you're saying that someone just... _edited_ a picture, making you guys look like jailbirds?" Riley asked.

"It must be someone at your school, Riley, because that person was trying to stand up for you," Caden said.

"But Riley, I am truly sorry for causing that mess...with that whole coma thing. I didn't even mean to get you in a coma. I didn't even mean to punch you that hard because now I have to suffer with this." She glanced at her bandaged hand. "I should've been in custody for this. What I did was wrong and I deserve to be in the place of terror..." Tears started to fill Catherine's eyes.

"Catherine," Riley began.

"You can just go ahead and hate me now for making things way worse and not think what I was doing...you can not forgive me or-"

" _Catherine,_ " Riley called a little louder.

Catherine quickly looked at Riley.

"Hey...it's okay...I forgive you...you too, Caden," Riley smiled.

Catherine just stared at Riley for a moment with her mouth open.

"You really forgive us...?" Caden asked.

Riley nodded. She looked at the three girls, who nodded as well.

Catherine and Caden started to squeal with excitement and hugged each other tightly.

"And guys? We're sorry for bullying you like that...maybe we went a little too far..." Jeanette apologized.

"Oh no, we deserved it," Catherine said. "We shouldn't have been treating Riley like that as a kid."

"So...are we friends again Riley?" Caden asked.

Riley started to smile bigger, nodded and tackled Caden for a hug. She made Catherine join in. It felt so weird to be hugging them again. It brought back some memories of when Riley "first met" the twins. It felt perfect.

The three girls joined in the hug, making it into a group hug. Although it felt awkward to be hugging the twins for the first time ever, the three girls smiled brightly as the group hug continued on.

...

It was once again another school day. This time, Riley was going back to school and now, Riley was walking with the three girls and the twins. It felt crazy! So many friends are walking with her! She never had this many people happily chatting with her! It felt special in her heart and as she kept on talking to them about who-knows-what, she was actually excited for school.

"See you in gym class," Catherine said.

"Goodbye," the girls responded as Catherine headed off to class with Caden.

Riley and the three girls looked at each other and giggled. Riley walked up to the school building, as a new but different school day awaited her.

It felt good to be back with her friends with no drama and no misunderstandings. But most important...

It felt good to be herself again.

...

 **OH**

 **MY**

 **GOD!**

 **Another story! I actually finished another story! With no trouble at all! OH MY GOSH I can't believe it! This is so amazing! I feel so great that I was about to successfully complete this! I want to thank you all for your special support and I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I feel happy with how perfect it turned out to be!**

 **Thank you for reading and see you with my next story!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


End file.
